Room of Angel
by Dilectus Noctis
Summary: Sometimes, love can drive us to do horrible things. It blinds us, making us do anything to achieve our goals. Twilight Sparkle finds herself trapped in a strange world, where she will discover that she is part of a dark ritual, "The 21 Sacraments"
1. Prologue

Room of Angel

By: LuMe

Prologue

"Ugh, what is that smell?"

Twilight shifted from side to side in her bed. She stopped while facing the pillow, eyes still closed.

"Where is this coming from?" she mumbled.

After a moment, she grew sick of the smell.

"Spike?" Twilight called aloud. No response. "Oh, I forgot. He's not here." she shifted sides once again, now facing the ceiling. The unicorn decided to find out what was the source of that horrible smell. Slowly opening her eyes, she found that something was wrong.

"What the…" Twilight said while narrowing her eyes to adjust her focus.

The ceiling was covered entirely by a layer of what seemed to be rust and dry blood; cobwebs were spread in the corners of it as well. The lavender unicorn got up from her bed and scanned the room to soon discover that the entire place was in the same condition, rust and blood. Every piece of furniture was worn out, including her bed.

Moving to the window she noticed that it was covered in dust, Twilight attempted to remove it with her hoof, but it wasn't coming off for unknown reasons. There was a dim light outside. For a moment, what she pondered if it was the moonlight.

"What is happening here? What the heck is all this?" She headed to the bookshelves and picked up a book. After she opened it, she discovered that nothing was written in it.

After looking through more of the books on the shelves, she noticed them too were blank. "These books, why they are like this?" she muttered with a bit of sadness in her voice due to the fact that the books she once enjoyed reading were now mysteriously blank.

"Ahhhhhhh!" A scream echoed through the room making Twilight loosen her grip on the book and letting it fall to the floor. Her heart began to race inside her chest.

"What was that?" The scream was high pitched, most likely coming from a mare. Twilight stared at her bedroom door for what seemed like an eternity. She walked slowly towards the door and opened it. She stared for a long moment at the stairway. The way down would be hard, but it was pointless to stay locked in her room forever.

Twilight walked down, taking a look at her surroundings, and realized that her entire house was equally worn out just like the bedroom.

"Hello? Is somepony out here?" she called.

After examining the living room, she headed to the bathroom and the kitchen to discover nothing relevant.

"What is happening to this place?" Twilight muttered while looking again at every corner of the living room to make sure she didn't miss anything.

She decided to go outside. It would be better than staying home inhaling that putrid smell. A light-purple aura appeared from her horn to the doorknob as she turned it. She tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. She tried using more strength but it was useless.

Something on the wall aside the door caught her attention. It was a small protuberance. Twilight became curious and came closer to it.

"Creepy, it looks like a face." the strange resemblance made her confused but she tried to convince herself that it was a mere coincidence.

The unicorn headed to the door once again, determined to open it no matter what. She stopped at the door and attempted to open it again. Focusing more power to the spell, her head started to ache and she gave up. Defeated, she sat on the wooden floor and sighed heavily.

"Damn! What's happening here? Why can't I even open the door…" suddenly she picked up a faint noise. Gazed in front of her, she noticed that the bulge on the wall was growing into unknown form, similar to something like a pony's head. In fact, it was.

The creature stopped struggling for a moment and faced Twilight with only its head out of the wall. Its eyes were bright a red froze her in place. It started once again to fight to free itself. It began with its forelegs, then its body, and at last, its hind legs. After freeing itself, Twilight examined it. The body of the monster was covered in what appeared to be bruises and scratches with a white coat but no tail or mane.

It was floating several hoofs from the floor and slowly started moving towards Twilight. Its mouth hung open and was dripping a strange sticky fluid that also covered its body and the wall that it once belonged to.

Twilight got up and blindly ran until she hit a bookshelf. The unknown creature was getting closer until their distance was just a couple of hooves from each other. "Why can't I move?" She looked once again at the creatures eyes and a buzzing white noise filled her mind. The closer it got to her, the louder the sound became. Her head started to pound with such intensity, she unwillingly sat on the floor and closed her eyes.

Her mind was drifting and she couldn't discern anything anymore. She felt her senses fade away as the sound grew quiet inside her head, until all that remained was nothing. Emptiness.


	2. Chapter 01

Chapter 1

A bright and warm sunlight was entering through the curtain-less bedroom window, illuminating every corner of the room.

Twilight's eyes shot open, her heart hammering her chest. The intense sunlight hurt her eyes, she closed them again. But that was not bad at all; at least she discovered that all that she has faced was only a nightmare. She slowly opened her eyes again and looked through the window, a beautiful sunny day. She never felt so relieved to see the sun.

She got up from her bed and stretched her fore and hind legs for a while. Although she has slept for a good amount of hours last night, that horrible nightmare made no good to her head. A shiver crossed down her spine as she remembered the creature that now started to haunt her mind. Twilight shook her head to get over the thoughts.

"All I need is a good breakfast and some fresh air." She said to herself.

The unicorn went down the stairs and gone directly to the bathroom. On the sink's mirror she gave a look at herself. 'Wow, I'm a mess.' She thought while looking at her messy mane. With her magic, Twilight turned the faucet and washed her face, turned it off and dried it out with a nearby towel. Levitating a brush, she used it several times on her mane and tail until they was in their normal fashion.

Satisfied with her look, she went to the kitchen and made herself a daisy sandwich and took out a cup of orange juice. Twilight ate slowly, appreciating her meal. Only now she noticed how really hungry she was. Finishing her breakfast, she placed the dishes in the kitchen's sink and headed to the living room.

"All this studying must had tired me out. Well, I can give this research a break. Yeah, that's it. Just a walk is not going to…" she stopped her monologue, shocked by what she saw. The front door was totally chained up with something around five to six chains crossing the door side to side with huge padlocks locking them together.

"H-how in the name of Celestia has all this has appeared here?" She slightly stammered.

Suddenly some letters emerged from the center of the door, Twilight got closer to read the tiny and childish writing.

**Don't go out, Walter**

"But how…" she started thinking about how all that would happen. "Someone must be pranking me" she walked to and fro in front of the door wondering how and when all that chains had been placed there. She then stopped as she realized.

"Someone is inside my house!" She started investigating for clues but had found nothing; everything was in their usual places. "Maybe someone entered through the window." With that, she moved again to her bedroom and scanned the window, it was tightly closed.

She flipped the window's lock and pulled it, but it didn't open. She tried again but with no success "Oh no… Just calm down Twilight. Nothing wrong is happening, maybe it's just rusted." She tried to comfort herself but it was of no use. Nervousness started to build up in her core.

She was going to descend the stairs again but a loud noise came from downstairs, something must have hit a wall or something. It made the floor shake for a moment as if something was piercing through the wall.

The mare quickly ran down and tried to find the source of the noise. She quickly discovered a large hole in her bathroom wall, between the sink and the toilet.

The bathroom's wall was pierced by something huge; the diameter of the hole would fit two ponies easily. Wood splinters were scattered all over the floor and a water pipe was hanging loose in the middle of the hole. Luckily, no water was flowing from it, what would probably give Twilight some good hours of floor drying.

She walked in to get closer to the hole and strangely, it was seemed endless.

"How is this even possible?" she almost stumbled on a large wood splinter as she came closer towards the hole. A faint breeze sound was heard echoing throughout the hole.

"I must get out of here; I sense no good in any this." She exited the bathroom and headed to the front door. Twilight glanced at the padlocks and thought on how hard it would be to unlock them. She remembered a lock pick spell and tried it on the padlock. She didn't feel any progress in her spell and stopped trying.

"Maybe I could break the window." She thought of what would be the best way to do that and decided to pick up a broom in the kitchen. At least it was long-ranged and would prevent her from being hit by glass shards. She moved herself to the living room window and levitated the broom. She swung it back to give the tool more momentum and drove it back toward the window, but it was simply rebounded by the window.

"No way!" she roared in disbelief. "Am I trapped in here?"

Twilight sat on the floor and placed on of her hooves on her head, the only idea she had left was teleportation.

"How have I not tried that first? Hmpf, unbelievable…"

The mare stood up again and concentrated her magic until her horn glowed its usual light-purple aura as a series of tiny sparkles emanated from it. She heard the usual flash of her teleportation spell and after the sudden light she noticed that she was in the same place.

"I can't believe this! Why is this happening? The door, the window, my magic, it's all USELESS!" she roared.

The only way out would be the hole, but it was too dangerous to enter a seemingly endless hole that appears in your house, but it was the only way. She entered again in the bathroom and took another look at the orifice. The building up of tension was making her stomach do back flips.

Taking the pipe with her magic, Twilight attempted to remove it; with no much strength it had gone out of the wooden wall and rested now on the floor.

Her nightmare memories started to flood her mind again. What if she faces some kind of unknown creature like that? She was skeptical about, but after all it was just a dream. But there was too many strange things happening today, so it was better if she carried some sort of weapon with her, in any case she needed it.

Twilight grabbed the pipe again but this time with her mouth and entered head-first into the hole.

Her body drifted quite easily through it due to its size. She continued going on until she saw a light at the end of it. As she came deeper, it was getting closer and brighter. Twilight tried, but couldn't discern what was in the other side but she continued crawling all the way until she found the end of it.

As the light went out, she fell hard on something that looked like a stair, but it was automatically moving downwards.

She sat up; her vision was slightly blurred by the impact with the metal surface. When the pain subsided, she glanced at her surroundings; it was a cave. The stairs rode her to an end, where she stopped to take another look around. The place where she ended up was a mine. Broken pickaxes and other mining materials were scattered on the ground revealing that the place has been abandoned for a long time.

Twilight placed the iron pipe down for a moment and started wondering about what a strange thing it was automatic stairs or whatever. She didn't know how it worked and where it came from. Oddly, it was just a one way stair; it would be hard to go up using it. She wondered why someone would make that without planning how a pony would use it to go up.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw, on the other end of the corridor stood a very familiar face.

"Rarity?"


	3. Chapter 02

Chapter 2

"Hello darling! What are you doing here?" Rarity trotted towards Twilight.

The lavender mare was about to answer when the white unicorn interrupted her

"Oh this place is dreadful. Say dear, how did you get here?" She said waving her right hoof as if showing the place to her friend.

"Well, first I was stuck in my house, the doors and windows didn't open, even my magic couldn't open them or teleport me elsewhere, but then a hole appeared in my bathroom and I entered it and, well… here I am" She finished looking to her sides as if something was watching her.

An unusual silence took place between both unicorns; Rarity was seemingly drifting off in her own thoughts until Twilight decided to ask her friend.

"Well how did you get here Rarity?"

The unicorn suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Oh yes, I just woke up here, not too long ago. You know something dear? I think this is all a dream."

"You mean… like a spell to unite two or more pony minds into a single dream? But we would need to be together in a same room at least to do something like that and somepony need to control the spell to stay awake." Twilight said frowning her eyebrows.

"Well anyways, dream or not I think we must find a way out of here don't you think?"

"Yes, you're right"

"This corridor looks endless but is the only way we got to head to" Rarity seemed a little frustrated.

"Ok, let's go"

With that, Twilight got the pipe back with her magic and created a magical storage to stock it. Rarity noticed her friend, but she felt that it wasn't necessary to ask her why she was carrying that along.

They trotted slowly through the corridor and after a few meters; they passed in front of a bathroom. Rarity felt an awkward feeling inside her stomach. The unicorn placed one of her hooves in her mouth before heading to bathroom in a hurry. Twilight was going to ask what had happened when she just heard Rarity saying.

"Wait, I think I gonna throw up"

Twilight was going to say something but she didn't. Rarity was already inside the toilet, the door hung open until it closed by itself. The lavender unicorn sat next to the opposite wall of the door and lowered her head.

After some minutes the door opened slowly. Twilight got up and trotted expecting to meet her friend, but when the door was half open an unknown creature flew through the door like a rag doll, hitting the floor with a loud thud. The mare hastily stepped back and watched the thrown being with terror in her eyes; it was a green coated pony with patches of a darker tone covering some spots on its body, it had no eyes and ears and his tongue was like that of a snake, hanging out of his mouth and resting on the floor.

The door was now completely open when two of the same creature darted out of the bathroom and came close to their similar. The monsters used their tongues to pierce the flesh of the probably dead one, since it has not screamed in pain or even moved, and a sucking noise could be heard. Twilight quickly noticed that their tongues worked like a straw, feeding themselves with the blood of the corpse that laid on the floor.

She didn't dare to move, but since they don't have ears or eyes, their only sense of direction was to feel the smell of anything that would be of their interest.

Twilight decided to pick up her pipe. She removed it from her magical storage and continued to levitate it; after all, using her mouth to swing the pipe would be much less effective.

But a thought crossed her mind. She didn't want to kill any living beings, it was wrong, but she felt that it would be necessary if they were hostile, and they really looked like hostile creatures. Her mind was back to the reality when she became aware that the noise of the monsters feeding had ceased. She faced the creatures and observed that they were slowly heading towards her.

She felt tension building up in her chest. Twilight was surrounded by the creatures. The only possible way was to go straight to the bathroom, but even doing this, she could be caught in the middle of her action.

One of the creatures was taking faster steps than the other; the closer one stood in a jumping position as it was preparing itself to charge at Twilight's body. She noticed its action with the corner of her eye and swung the pipe by instinct, hitting the monster in its head. At this moment, she ran straight to the door before the other one jumped at her, hitting the wall. As the injured one was recovering from the impact, Twilight hit it again, but this time with much more strength making a cracking sound.

The body of the abomination crumbled to the floor, lifeless.

Twilight stared at the former beast and was terrorized by her act, when she was tackled down by the other monster that had now regained its bearings, after the strong impact with the stone wall. It managed to bite down her neck. She now realized that it had large and sharp rows of teeth.

The pain was strong, but she managed to escape from its grasp by striking it with her hoof in its neck several times. She rolled to the side and stood up again; grabbing the pipe and striking it down one single time to the monster's neck, making it growl in pain and fall to the ground, ceasing to breathe.

The unicorn sat on the cold floor and panted heavily, exhausted due to the end of adrenaline flowing through her veins.

She pressed a hoof to her neck and felt the blood on it. The bite wasn't too deep in her flesh, allowing her to stay calm as the blood started to coagulate on her wound making its flow decrease.

The pipe was placed back inside the magical storage and at the same moment, her breathing started to normalize again. Her thoughts were getting together once more as she remembered an important fact.

"Oh my, Rarity!" Twilight ran to the bathroom and quickly darted inside; scanning every corner of it, but there was no one inside.

"Rarity? Where are you?" She called out loud. "Where is she? I saw her entering here, am I going crazy or something?" She was drifting inside her own monologues again when she saw a strange hole on the bathroom wall, similar to the one in her house, but it was reasonably bigger and had a strange red drawing pattern around it. The drawing had a crimson color with an eye at the top and a strange scribbling all around the whole perimeter of it.

"Maybe it will lead me to my home?" She wondered.

With an enormous curiosity building inside her mind, she thought, 'Maybe Rarity entered here. I need to find her.'

Twilight entered the hole noticing that it was going downwards, making her slide through it.

At some point she felt like the hole had ended. She closed her eyes and felt like her body was suspended in air, her mind, floating on a dark void.

When her senses began to return, she opened her eyes to see the welcoming sunlight, warming her coat.

"What had happened?" Twilight was in her bed, her eyes adjusting to light that was pouring in the room. "Was it… a dream?" she mumbled.

Getting up was a little hard for her due to the pain in her neck, wait…pain in the neck? 'So it wasn't a dream after all. But I don't understand this' Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone knocking at the front door.

'What? What is t… ah forget it.' She tried not to think about it, maybe it was all really a dream but her wound was very real. She put these thoughts aside and went down the stairs to see what she already expected; the door was still chained up.

"Who is there?" She called, but there was no response from the other side.

The knocks repeated and Twilight spoke again.

"Who's there? Answer me…" Still no reply, the unicorn started to get mad.

She was about to scream but she heard a soft voice coming from outside.

"Oh Angel I think she's not here now, maybe we could come back later."

"Fluttershy?" She trotted to the window aside the door and looked outside noticing the yellow pegasus and her pet. "Hey Fluttershy can't you hear me?" She tried one more time.

She didn't respond. Twilight started hitting the window trying to get her friends' attention. Fluttershy's ears stood straight up due to the strange sound that she heard.

"It's not good to look through the window of other pony's houses but I think there is no problem. After all she is my friend right Angel?" The pegasus tried to get some encouragement from her pet to succumb to her curiosity, but Angel didn't even pay attention to her. She sighed and trotted to the window to give a peek inside her friend's house.

She tried to find something inside but the house seemed empty.

"Fluttershy help me, please help me!" Strangely, Twilight noticed that Fluttershy wasn't looking at her directly. "Come on can't you hear me Fluttershy?"

The pegasus stared awkwardly at the emptiness of the house.

"Strange. Where is this sound coming from? Looks like something is hitting the window, I don't know… Maybe it's my imagination. I think I need to eat something, let's go Angel dear, we can come back later." She turned and trotted away from Twilight's home, Angel snorted loudly and followed the pegasus.

"What? Hey Fluttershy what is happening? Help me! I'm stuck in here!" The unicorn almost cried in desperation. "Why? Just… why?" She hit her hoof strongly at the wooden floor.

"I need to do something, anything. I need to know why this is happening, but where will I get if I go down that hole again? Will I even find any answer inside that abandoned mine cave?" She spoke while glancing at the hole in her bathroom.

"There's just one way to find out" Twilight trotted to the bathroom and entered the hole, it was now oddly moving downwards too, like the one she entered earlier, making the gravity drift her body down without any move from her.


	4. Chapter 03

Chapter 3

Twilight woke up on the floor, her muscles and joints cracked slightly as she got up.

"Yeah, I'm back here" The unicorn exited the bathroom, again in the corridor. She remembered her fight with the ungodly creatures, but she was relieved and at the same time confused because their bodies were no longer in the floor. Not even their blood.

The only option in her head was to continue trotting throughout the only way she had, the only way the corridor headed. The unicorn continued at a slow and constant pace and after a few a hundred or so meters, she stopped, a distant echoing noise could be heard. She couldn't identify what it was but it gave her heart a little bit of hope. Maybe Rarity was somewhere near. She kept trotting until she found a light on the end of the corridor; she hastened her hoofsteps when she found the end. She glanced around noticing that there were four different routes to take on the opposite side of one another.

The light that she saw was from huge spotlights placed near a strange structure that stood on the center of the room. There was a huge sign pointing to every path that she saw when she entered the new area. The sign read: north corridor, south corridor, east corridor, west corridor and exit. The last one had an arrow pointing to the tall structure.

Twilight got closer to inspect the strange construction and realized that it was an elevator. That was the reason for it to be so tall, reaching the ceiling of the area.

"Well, this is a mine so the sign is right. The exit is upwards. Where else would it be?"

The unicorn got closer to a panel that had three buttons, one with two arrows facing their ends to each other, one with two arrows opposite to each other and one that held a lightning bolt picture.

"What are they for?"

She tried pushing the buttons with the arrows but nothing happened. The doors of the elevator were apparently too heavy for a pony to open it by itself, even with magic. She tried the last one wondering what it would mean; she pressed it and a deafening sound burst into the air making Twilight almost fall on the ground, scared from the sudden loud noise.

She noticed that an engine started to work. The now running electricity turned on some lights on the panel, making a better visualization of it. She understood that the buttons with opposite arrows were meant to open the door. She pressed it and she thought the door opened.

Twilight went inside and found another panel similar with the last one but with two buttons, one with an arrow facing upwards and the other downwards.

"I'm going up, so…" With that, she pressed the correspondent button and the elevator's door closed and the sound of working gears ran through the air. The machinery started to move at Twilight's desired location and soon it came to a stop.

The upper floor was practically identical as the other one, with four different ways to go. But an echoing scream grabbed her attention.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DEVIL!"

Twilight knew who it was from.

"Oh no, Rarity is in danger!"

Twilight quickly ran through the corridor from were Rarity's voice came. She found at the end of it a door with a placard fixated in it. She came closer and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Rarity, are you here?" Twilight called.

"Twilight! Twilight quick open this door!" The white unicorn said frenetically.

"I can't it is locked" The lavender unicorn thought that the red colored placard would have something to do with the locked door. There was a picture of a beautiful looking mare; in fact the picture mirrored Rarity's beauty in some ways.

The unicorn got the placard with her telekinesis and it easily disconnected from the door, making a clicking noise. Without thinking, Twilight left the placard inside her magical storage as she removed the iron pipe.

Twilight burst the door open and entered the room, scanning her surroundings looking for Rarity. The room was not exactly a room as she first thought, but was the entrance of an excavation site. There were a lot of piles of minerals and some tools lying around.

"Rarity where are you?" At the exact moment, Twilight heard a scream from her friend. She trotted to the edge of a small cliff and saw Rarity fighting with three of the creatures that she has faced earlier; there was a small access ramp that leads to where the white unicorn was. Twilight ran through it and before reaching the end of the slope, she hit one of the monsters that were near Rarity on the most strategic spot that she could find, in the head.

The creature roared in pain and fell to the floor trembling, making the others get confused by the new source of smell that was her. One of the two monsters identified where she was. The lavender mare noticed his approach and targeted his fore legs, making it fall in a crawling position, before hitting his back and head several times until it stopped moving.

Her rampage left her blind from realizing that the other creature was preparing to attack Rarity. Twilight turned and saw her friend being tackled cliff-down by the monster. She ran until the edge of the even higher cliff and stared down to find Rarity's falling body, rolling several times until it hit head-first into a large boulder near the end of another ramp. The monster fell near her body, although it was injured by the fall, but was not dead.

"RAAAARITYYYYYY!" Twilight screamed with all the air that she had left in her lungs, making her throat ache.

The unicorn slid down the cliff, ignoring the ramp due to the fact that it would take her too much time. She got closer to her friend and stood beside her as she looked for the creature. It was getting back on its four hooves; she decided to not waste time and dealt a single strike with all the strength that she had, making her head start to ache due to the magic overuse.  
As she expected, the monster fell dead to the ground, with a big quantity of blood spurting out of its head wound.

Twilight's body was slightly injured by her berserk state of mind that the injury in her neck reopened and started to bleed again.

"Crap! I forgot to put some bandages to it." She put her thoughts aside and looked at Rarity who was panting heavily on the floor.

"Rarity, are you alright?" She knew that it was a dumb question since she noticed that Rarity's head was bleeding heavily from her impact with the boulder.

"It's nothing dear, oh I hate when I have dreams like this…"

"But…" Twilight froze in realization that her friend wasn't going to bear those injuries; her body was covered in deep scratches, leaving her coat tainted by the blood. The lavender unicorn was about to protest that Rarity needed to be strong and carry her to somewhere, but where? She was trapped in some crazy world and didn't know what she could do to help her friend.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks, she felt useless.

"Hey darling… don't stay like that…" Rarity said with short breaths."Come here, give me a hug…"

She blindly obeyed and hugged Rarity. The blood, warm in her coat haven't bothered her at all and all that she could think was to find a way to help her friend. 'But she's not going to take it; she is dying in my hooves…' She started to sob deeply and her breath was uneven.

"Ouch… I… I feel like I'm dying" The white mare spoke softly, so softly that her friend almost hadn't heard her.

Twilight began to caress her friend's mane lightly and came closer to Rarity's ear.

"Don't worry… it's… just a dream." With this, Twilight felt her friend's last breath, she left her grip of the unicorn's body and placed its head carefully back to the ground. Standing up again, she stared at the lifeless body.

Her mind was far away, she closed her eyes as a last tear had fallen to the ground.

"Good bye… Rarity."


	5. Chapter 04

Chapter 4

"What? Where am I?" Twilight's vision was blurry and she couldn't discern anything. After a brief moment her tears dried, granting her with a normal sight.

'Am I back in my room?' This thought crossed her head like an arrow. How could she suddenly appear back in her library house, and exactly in her bed?

"I can't believe it… was it really a dream?"

The only proof that she could think on the moment was to see if the placard was still in her magical storage and to her surprise; it was. She removed it and looked at all the sides. It was of a beautiful crimson color, but tears started to build up in her eyes as she saw the picture of the mare in it, remembering of Rarity's blood tainting her mane.

"Have… Rarity… really died?" Twilight couldn't take it anymore and dropped the placard to the floor. Her head went back to the pillow and her sobs filled the room.

"I am so useless. I couldn't help her. Now she's dead, DEAD!"

Soft pats were echoing through the room. The unicorn lifted her head and scanned her surroundings wondering if there was someone inside her room, but it was empty.

Twilight stood up and trotted around, trying to follow the sounds. It was constant, like a bunny's hopping sound. She followed the sound and it was leading to her writing desk.

"Hey, this was not here. Had someone moved it?" The mare stopped wondering and realigned it to its common place, but something very odd was on her sight. A small hole was in the lower part of the wall and a small paragraph was written next to it.

Twilight came closer to read it:

It doesn't matter what I do, the doors, the windows, even the walls. The farthest I managed to get was this hole, Fluttershy never noticed.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight muttered, a little shocked by the mention of her friend's name.

The unicorn peeped in the hole and gasped: it was Fluttershy's living room, the pats that she heard was really from a bunny, Angel bunny to be precise, that was hopping around. The yellow pegasus was sitting on the small couch and glancing throughout the area.

"Angel dear, do you know where I left the broom?"

Angel stopped in her front and pointed to its backside, to the wall.

"Oh thank you, I didn't see it there."

She got up and headed towards the broom that was resting on the wall.

"Fluttershy! Hello!" Twilight called aloud, but as she already thought, the pegasus didn't noticed her.

Her friend was in front of her but she was not able to talk to her. Why?

"How does this hole lead to Fluttershy's house? There's no way for this to happen" Her sanity was starting to slip away, the recent events were taking too much of her.

"I think I don't even want to know. I better get out of here."

She was about to head to the bathroom when she saw, lying on the floor, an ice-pick. The unicorn levitated it and observed that was very sharp and relatively heavy to an ice-pick. Her pipe was no longer with her so she was disarmed. The tool was stored together with the placard as Twilight headed to her destination.

The door was still in the same situation. 'This is no dream' she thought. The restroom's hole was strangely bigger and chirping noises were being heard by the lavender unicorn. She remembered of her injury and used her magic to open the small cabinet under the sink, grabbing one roll of gauze and a bottle of a special ointment used to accelerate the healing process. She applied the oil on the injury, gritting her teeth due to the sour feeling.

Placing the ointment bottle back in the cabinet, she cut a piece of gauze and covered the entire wound and placed an adhesive tape to make it stay in place. She retreated the items back in their usual places and walked to the now even bigger hole.

"This doesn't look good, but let's do it." She took courage and entered the hole sliding down into the darkness.

The howling of the cold wind was making her body shiver. Where in the world was she? Opening her eyes, Twilight saw trees everywhere. The only different thing was a bridge, which she recognized really fast.

"Everfree?" The unicorn was on the road to the old castle ruins.

Taking small hoofsteps, she trotted towards the bridge, looking around to prevent her from being attacked by surprise, but the only sound was of the wind and nothing more. No living creature could be heard, only her own breath and hoofsteps.

Crossing the bridge, she saw the castle. The mare went closer to the construction and was now near the big double doors, but something landed heavily in her back.

Twilight's reaction was fast as she drove a hoof to her attacker, but it stopped before it struck her target. The unicorn felt completely astonished by who she could have hurt; no one less than Rainbow Dash.

"Hahaha you should have seen your face, it was hilarious!" Rainbow fell off Twilight's back and started rolling on the floor laughing loudly.

"Yeah, but please don't do it again okay?" The lavender mare's heart was racing violently inside her. It was a matter of luck that she didn't hurt her friend.

"Aw okay then, but…"

Twilight stopped paying attention to Rainbow Dash's speech about how funny it was. She noticed a strange moving in the nearby bushes.

"Rainbow stop…"

"Uh? What's the matter?"

"Just hear…"

Rainbow obeyed and kept herself quiet. The sounds were growing louder and to Twilight's despair she saw what she never wanted to see again, the same pony-like monsters that she saw in the abandoned mine.

"What's that?" Rainbow asked, noticing that they were no normal ponies.

"Rainbow… we need to enter in the castle… now"

"Why…what are they?"

"I don't know but they are vicious creatures. They even…" Twilight remembered one more time about Rarity.

"I tell you later… let's just get out of here"

"Okay…" Rainbow began moving closer to the door. "I'll open it"

The pegasus forced the door to open, but it did not move.

"Twilight… it's closed…" Rainbow said with a worrisome voice.

"Oh no, we need to do something." Twilight took hold of the door's handle and tried in vain to open it.

"We need to get out of here" The unicorn said as she was thinking on something to help them escape the horrifying creatures.

"Ah I bet that I can beat their flanks before you can say Rainbow Dash!" The pegasus stood in her hindlegs proudly at her statement.

"Rainbow we can't take risks like these."

As they were debating, the monsters were even closer to them; it was just now that the mares noticed how many monsters were surrounding them.

"Am I right or am I seeing more than twenty of them?" Twilight gasped at her calculations.

"I think you need to stop counting them and start to run from them!" Rainbow grabbed Twilight and flew away. Rounding the castle walls, they found a big window so Rainbow decided to leave Twilight on the balcony of one of them.

"I'll try to open this window." As the unicorn said, she grabbed the latch that was in the inner side of the castle window and turned it.

"No Twilight! Close it!"

"What..." Twilight froze when she saw a pack of the eyeless monsters inside the castle. The lavender mare lost her balance as she impulsively jumped back due to the scary sight. The window was somewhat far above the ground, falling down would give the unicorn a strong pain in her back, probably making her trotting capability a several amount.

But as she waited the pain the come she was caught in midair by Rainbow.

"Wow Twilight, if it wasn't me…" The cyan pegasus started.

"I know, I know" Twilight protested. "We need to go, these creatures will break the window soon…"

"Hey look there!" Rainbow said pointing one of her hooves to a small structure surrounded by a fence gate; still holding Twilight with one hoof.

"Is it a…"

"Whatever let's get there!"

Rainbow carried her unicorn friend over the fence. The monsters were getting closer to them again, but they would be heavily delayed by the fences.

Twilight was placed gently on the floor and quickly trotted to the door. Taking hold of the handle, she turned it and to her surprise it had opened.

"Oh thank you Celestia!"

They entered in the relatively small room and scanned their surroundings, the walls were white colored and there was a huge cabinet and a desk in the corner of the room. There were no windows and the only light was a nicely bedecked candelabrum.

"I have an idea, Rainbow help me with this closet." Twilight decided to place the closet on the door to barricade it.

"Oh I understand…"

Rainbow helped her friend to place the closet on the desired location. After that, Twilight looked again to where the closet was and noticed an iron door.

"Hey, why was that door hidden?"

"I dunno"

"Well I…" Twilight was about to say that she wanted to investigate but her body talked against her. She felt exhausted from all that reckless escape adding to the earlier "world" experience.

"What were you saying Twi?"

"Um… I think I need some rest"

"Oh come on we have just ran a few hooves and you are already tired?"

Twilight was about to protest ant tell the pegasus about her experience but she decided to set back her tears for a while. Before she could speak, Rainbow stated:

"But I wouldn't mind taking a nap, you know you're gonna have to explain to me how you got here. I don't know but I think I am somnambulist, I remember just taking a nap after my exercises and waking up here. Well you seem really tired so we'll talk later on."

With that Rainbow Dash lay on the floor and soon started to snore lightly.

Twilight watched her friend sleeping and soon found herself drifting to the same state as the cyan pegasus.

**Author notes: I would like to thank everyone who is reading my story! Revies are very much appreciated, I would love to hear what you all think :)**

**Next week the next chapter will be up so stay tuned!**

**ps.: In fimfiction this story have a soundtrack and will feature alternate / interactive endings. So if you all preffer, take a look at it there.**


	6. Chapter 05

Chapter 5

Drip, drip, drip...

"What the…?"

Drip, drip, drip…

'This noise is starting to annoy me' Twilight thinks. Something was making her feel cold. Was it water?

Drip, drip, drip…

'Okay, that's it…' Twilight opens her eyes and instantly stands up on her four legs. Water was dripping from the ceiling but it wasn't being absorbed by the wooden floor. The water was covering the whole floor, making the room look like a pool.

The water level was reaching half-way Twilight's elbows. 'How's this water pooling here like this? It would be drained by that iron door or by the front one.' The unicorn glances at the barricaded door and at the floor again.

"Rainbow Dash!" She remembers that her friend was not even there.

Twilight starts to look at every corner in the room but she quickly sees that the cyan pegasus wasn't there.

"Where is she?... The door of course."

The mare went to the iron door and pushed it. Expecting it to be heavy, she used too much strength, but the door was quite the contrary. The power that she used in her hooves made her lose balance and fall on the ground, making a splashing sound as her face dove in the pool. She ignored the pain in her snout and positioned herself again; the water was dripping from her face to the floor.

"Oh buck…" The mare shook her head violently to get rid of the water in her muzzle.

A waterfall like sound was booming in her ears. Twilight looked at the door and noticed that the water in the room was quickly running down a set of stairs that was past it.

Twilight came closer to the door's edge and contemplated the stairs that went down seemingly eternal.

'Time to go down…' The mare sighed as she made her way down the stairs.

"Hey little pony what are you doing here?" Dash asked.

Everything about that colt looked wrong to Rainbow Dash. What was he doing there? That place was creepy and dark.

"I am looking for my mom…" He replied almost whispering, looking to the ground like a yellow coated pegasus that Rainbow knows very well.

"How come? I am looking for a friend of mine, come on let's search for them together." Rainbow said with a confident smile, trying to put her thoughts aside.

"I dunno… this place is creepy…"

The cyan pegasus lowered her head, trying to make eye contact with the little colt.

"You don't need to be afraid when Rainbow Dash is around, just hang on next to me and you'll be fine."

"No… I am going alone" He mutters.

"Wha..."

"Yeah , that's right…" He looked deeply into Rainbow's eyes and continued "I need to find her alone, and you are not going to get in my way."

Starting to trot away the colt turned again to Dash and stared at her again.

"I don't need your help!" He almost growled.

"Hey but… what is happening with him?" She ponders a little and resumed her monologue "I need to help him" She was about to call for the colt but a hoof touched her shoulders. Dash got frightened, but simply turned and saw a white coated yellow manned stallion with a serene expression on his face.

"Who… who are you?" Dash stammers.

"You want to help that boy?" He states firmly.

"Uh… yes? I guess so, he seemed so bad."

"So come with me." He trotted past her and went through the same way as the colt did earlier. She was confused by the sudden appearance of this stallion but decided to follow him.

"Come on, how long have I been in this?" Twilight started to get annoyed by the length of the stairs. She descended down from somewhere around ten minutes ago and as she went down closer, it got darker and darker around her.

"There is no end to this. Why would someone build something like this? Oh…" She stops her speech and realized that she reached the end of the stairs.

Now she stood in a long corridor, torches lined up in a pattern of distance and close to the ceiling. A flowing water sound can be heard again but weaker. She decided to keep trotting towards the possible end of it; it does not look too long after all.

At the end of it there is another corridor going in both different sides, one to the right and another to the left. But what really catches her attention is a waterway; beautiful ornamented with bright sapphires and silver patterns adorning the edges of the structure.

The smell of fresh water entered her nostrils making her head feel lighter; it was somewhat relaxing to her.

A cool breeze was coming from the right end of the waterway corridor. 'It must be the exit or something.' Twilight thought; she decided to head against the waft.

After some minutes of trotting, the corridor ended and she became even more impressed by what she saw; an open area, built probably to be some kind of garden with the waterway ending on a fountain at the center. It was beautifully ornamented in a similar pattern as the waterway, with an alicorn silver statue at the center of it; water being thrown into the air creating a faint aura.

Twilight moved to the middle of the new area. Near the fountain was a small torn book. Her mood lightened as the sight of a book waiting to be read by her; she approached and levitated it.

Nothing was written in the cover or backside of the book. It made her even more curious about it. Trying not to rip the pages, she turned the cover open with all the care that she could manage to put in something. It has just a few pages and the letters were all handwritten, a messy handwrite in fact; but she didn't give up. She read aloud:

**"She who is called the "Holy Mother", be not holy one whit.**

**The "Descent of the Holy Mother" is naught but the Descent of the Devil.**

**Those that be called the "21 Sacraments" be not sacramental one whit.**

**The "21 Sacraments" be naught but the 21 Heresies.**

**To give birth to a world of wickedness within the blessed realm of our Goddess be blasphemy and the work of the Devil.**

**If thou would stop the Descent of the Devil, you must bury part of the Conjurer's mother's flesh within the Conjurer's true body.**

**Thou must also pierce the Conjurer's flesh with the 8 spears of Void, Darkness, Gloom, Despair, Temptation, Source, Watchfulness and Chaos.**

**Do so and the Conjurer's unholy flesh will become that which it once was, by**  
**the grace of our Goddess."**

Twilight turned the page expecting to read more but the other page were totally torn out. The ink on the paper has probably made contact with water or something alike; it was impossible to read; and also, all the other pages were in the same situation.

'What does this all mean? Could it be something related to this place? Of course it is, but...' her train of thought was interrupted by a peculiar sound. At the other extremity of the area, there was a door that lead inside to some kind of castle walls. The door was slightly open and a dim light could be seen through it; she decided to place the torn book inside her magic storage and check where that door could lead her to.

Approaching the door, Twilight opened it and found herself in a cozy small room, with small bookshelves standing on the walls and another door at the opposite side of the one that she entered.

She pondered about taking a look at the books but getting out of there was more than important. Her mind was racing about everything that could explain that place, but at least it looked safe; for now.

The room was starting to get hot somehow. Twilight tried to figure out where the heat was coming from but couldn't find the source in the room.

"Wait a minute… what is that sound?" She approached the door that she hadn't opened yet and placed her ear on the door.

A burning resembling sound was coming from the other room. 'Something is on fire?' the lavender mare got worried about something being on fire and possibly destroying the place down and after all, she now felt the urge to find Rainbow Dash.

She quickly opened the door and gasped heavily by the sight. The other room was a white dyed room with a stand in the center with tall candles and a wineglass filled with an unknown liquid. There was a book opened and an ink bottle and quill standing on top of it.

But the sound and heat wasn't coming from a burning book or stand or anything alike; it was from a pony.

"Twiiiliiight I met hiiiim!" The pony said.

"Ra-Rainbow Dash?" Twilight stammered.

"Hahaha he was right. It is my destiny, meet the goddess, the true goddess!" the Pegasus said with her hooves thrown to the air in praise.

Rainbow Dash was covered in flames. Dancing around her body, a smell of cooked flesh started to invade Twilight's nostrils. She was about to throw up, but contained herself.

"Water, I got to get some water!" She almost screamed.

Twilight was about to turn away and head to the fountain to get water to help Rainbow but the door suddenly closed and didn't move no matter how much she tried to open it.

"What? Noooo Rainbow Dash, what have you done?" The unicorn turned to her burning friend.

"I am leaving this world! The prophecy is being fulfilled!" The cyan Pegasus started piercing her own foreleg with a nail that was in her mouth.

"Stop it, what are you doing?" Twilight attempted to remove the nail from Rainbow Dash's mouth with her magic, but nothing happened. "What is happening with my magic?"

"There is no stopping. He is here! Can't you feel it?" Dash's eyes turned, just a white globe was in place now. "Can't you feel my presence stupid pony? You are not going to cheat me like that, magic is not allowed now!"

"Wha-what?"

"Do you think you can save her now? So come a little closer and burn with her… with us. Prove that you are her friend. Save her, forfeit your life!" the possessed pony provoked with a devious smile.

"What have you done to Rainbow Dash?" Twilight growled.

"Isn't it clear dear? She's burning to ashes."

Twilight didn't notice that just now the cyan mare finished writing in the flesh of her hoof, the numbers 17/21 was written in it.

"Don't have the guts little creature? That's what I thought; you are not a real friend. So when your life comes in the line you just throw them away huh? Better them than you right?"

"I… uh…" Twilight couldn't find the words to reply.

"It is too late now ridiculous creature!" The cyan pegasus' eyes turned to their original places again, Rainbow Dash's body fell to the ground, her eyes staring at Twilight.

"Twilight… please… help me… it hurts so much…"

The fire ceased somehow and the unicorn ran to the cyan pegasus. Rainbow touched the lavender mare in the shoulder but she backed away; the hoof was extremely hot, making her let out a little gasp of pain.

"Please…" Rainbow stopped moving; dead.

Sitting on the floor with her hooves on her face, Twilight started sobbing heavily. She hit both of her forelegs on the floor and screamed with all her might.

"RAAAAAINBOOOOOOOOOW! NOOOOOOOO!…"

The door behind Twilight made a clicking sound and opened. She turned and saw that no one was in the other room; she was alone again.

"This can't be happening, no, no, no, NO!" Twilight exited the room and went back to the open area that she was earlier; she left the door closed to not have to breathe the scent of her friend's burnt flesh.

Approaching the fountain she saw a placard in the same size of the other that she found, but it was yellow and had a flowing-water like drawing in it.

"Another one… this… is not good…" She realized that her magic went back to normal as she has levitated the placard; the words SOURCE were written.

She dropped it to the floor and laid there; crying, crying as she never have cried in her entire life.


	7. Chapter 06

Chapter 6

"Just as I expected…" Twilight felt skeptical about all that surrounds her. "Maybe… all of this is a lie; maybe I am not even here. This could be a spell… a dream… this could be a lot of things." She was in bed, staring at the ceiling as if searching for answers hidden deep within it.

"Why would somepony, something, whatever it is… why it would do such things?" Removing the worn out book from her storage, she opened it, reading again and again trying to figure out what was the meaning of those words.

"The Descent of the Holy Mother huh? What is this all about? Some kind of ritual I presume, twenty one sacraments, sacrifices?" She got up from bed; her eyes were bloodshot from her recent crying. "Twenty one sacra… wait!" She placed the book on her bed, repeating the last hours of events in her mind she remembered what Rainbow wrote on her hoof. "17/21… maybe it means seventeen out of twenty one, the twenty one sacraments, there are twenty one victims!"

Twilight rushed downstairs and went to the bathroom; the hole was even bigger now. Faint cries could be heard coming from it. The unicorn stood there for a moment untying the knots in her mind.

"If Rainbow is number seventeen, so Rarity was sixteen… Me, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie… oh no it couldn't be a coincidence! I must find them! I can't turn down on any of them anymore!" The mare managed to put out a determinant grin and slid down the hole without second thoughts.

"Ugh my head… ouch" Twilight got up from the mossy stone floor and looked around. "Where am I? I never saw such a place I my whole life"

She was in a ring-like corridor; walking in it she found that there was a series of doors pointing to the center of the circle and one rusted double door at the middle of the circumference.

Entering in a few of the doors she found prison-like beds, with blood-stained sheets, filthy sinks and toilets and a peephole at the higher part of the wall, from where a dim light came through, there was probably another room from where there was a clear view of every room, 'Cells would be more adequate to them' Twilight thought.

After examining some rooms and discovering that some of them were tightly locked, the only place left was the double door. She opened it and found a spiral staircase that led down and up. After a little time of wondering, she decided to go up. After some minutes, she found another double door; the stairs haven't finished yet, so there were more floors upwards.

She entered what she thought that was a second floor she found herself again in an equally shaped corridor, with the same set of doors. A big portion of them were locked and the few ones that were not, she didn't find anything important.

Reaching the doors to the third floor, Twilight's ears peaked up when she heard someone screaming. Opening the door once again she was in a ring shaped corridor.

"Somebody help me! I'm stuck in this darn room! Hello? Somepony there?"

'That voice.' Twilight thought. "Applejack is that you?" The unicorn called.

"Twilight! Oh gosh you're here!"

The lavender mare trotted until she found her friend's head sticking out through the fence of one of the doors.

"Over here sugar cube."

Reaching the door of the room where Applejack was in, Twilight tried to open it, but as she halfheartedly expected, the door was shut tight.

"I can't open it Applejack!"

"Oh no, that's no good." She muttered.

"What happened to you? How did you get there anyway?"

"It was a bucking kid, can you believe it?"

"A… kid?" Twilight almost felt like laughing but the situation wasn't one of the best ones.

"Yeah, believe me. He hit me in the head and I woke up here ya know?"

"Wow, but how did he managed to…"

"I would like to know too." Applejack cut her friend in middle sentence.

"I'll find a way to get you out of here okay? I just have to find out how I will do it."

"Well go for it; just don't forget 'bout me okay?" Applejack looked unsure about her own words.

"I never will." Twilight assured, "I will check out the upper floor and see what I can find. In any case, scream for me."

"Okay, so go please, this place is no good." Twilight turned her back to Applejack when the farmer pony called.

"Twilight?"

"Yes?" The unicorn turned once again to face Applejack.

"Be careful with that child."

"I… I will." With that, she turned around and headed to the double doors once again.

Going up one more floor, she reached what seemed to be like the top-floor; there was no more stairs going up.

A single door stood in the end of the spiral stairway; she opened it and entered in a ceiling-less room. The sky was covered by a thick mass of white clouds, the sunlight was almost inexistent.

At the center of the room was a big square shaped stone construction with a large handle at one of the sides. Twilight got closer and decided to turn it. The handle turned easily and four wood panels curved up allowing water to flow through them, being drained by four holes placed in each corner of the square.

Clicking noises could be heard and a set of lights turned on in the room making Twilight's eyes ache from the sudden light intensity. She regained her vision when she noticed with the side of her eye, a small pony standing in the front of a door that would lead inside the water filled square.

Although the non-stop running water would tell that inside the square construction was just water, Twilight decided not to wonder about the strange door adorned with a red circle with three other small circles inside and some unknown letters written around the circles.

"Hey who are you?" Twilight asked getting small hoofsteps closer to the snow-white coated pony.

"My name is…" he muttered.

"Is?" Twilight insisted.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER TO YOU!" He said and ran past Twilight getting through the doors that lead to the stairs.

"What in the world is happening to that child? Was he who… Applejack…"

A bad felling crossed Twilight's head. She quickly headed back to the third floor; she found strange that she hasn't seen the foal. Entering through the rusty double doors, she headed to the room where she found Applejack and opened it.

Her friend was sitting on the blood stained bed but got up and almost tackled Twilight down with a tight hug.

"Oh Twilight thank you, how did you get here?"

"It is a very, very long story." Twilight's forehead frowned a bit, trying to show that she wasn't in the mood of talking about it.

"Well so just tell me." Applejack insisted, not noticing her friend's gesture.

"Could we talk about it later Applejack… please, I can't talk about it now."

"Well sorry Twilight I don't want to upset ya. So let's find a way outta here first."

"Sure, let's go." The unicorn and the earth pony went back to the main corridor.

Twilight stopped all of a sudden, making Applejack hit her backside.

"Hey Twi… what's the matter?"

"There." Twilight pointed with a hoof to a creature standing on the corridor; they were facing its back.

"What is this?"

"I wish I knew…" The unknown creature was two times their size and it has no hindlegs. It apparently moves with just the forearms that were slightly bigger than an average size. It had a long haired black coat that was almost reaching the floor.

"I think we could just go the other way." Twilight whispered.

"Ya guess?"

"Don't you? This looks no good."

"Yeah yer right, let's head back." Applejack turned, but let out a loud gasp when she saw that another one was right there, facing her.

"Wha-wha-wha" the farmer pony stammered.

"Applejack, watch out!" Twilight threw herself in her friend making both of them fall on the ground, at the exact moment that the monster had leaped to attack Applejack.

"It has two heads!" Applejack screamed terrified by what she saw.

Twilight quickly got up, helping her friend to get up. Now the other monster spotted the two ponies as well.

"To the door!" Twilight yelled.

They reached the door and slammed it open leaving the creatures behind and descending the stairs. The monster's growls could be heard but none of the ponies dared to look upstairs.

They kept going down until there was no more stairs to descend; a lonely door stood beneath them. The mares glanced to each other showing some nervousness but to their amusement, the creatures were nowhere to be seen.

"They must have forgotten about us anyway." Twilight gave a halfhearted assurance look to Applejack.

"I guess… I mean, I hope so." Applejack nodded.

"Let's see what is inside here." The unicorn with no further wait opened the door. It was a poorly lit room. Most likely they were located in the second basement level. At the center was a huge waterwheel that was slowly turning with a stream of water making it move.

"So it is here where all that water is running to." The unicorn almost muttered to herself.

"What did ya say Twilight?" The orange pony asked.

"Oh I… I had activated some kind of water system on the higher floor. So it was made to turn the waterwheel. That's why the doors have unlocked; some kind of locking mechanism must have been activated." She stated.

"Hey what's this?" Applejack pointed to a sign standing next to the waterwheel.

"Let's see… There is a note and a key here." Twilight levitated the key and the note, she cleared her throat and began reading it aloud:

"As you are new here, let me state something, the torture chamber is where we take the overworked ponies to kill them. (Or after sometimes the foals get too stressed, so it is better to kill them to prevent rebellions) From there is where we get the meat to the other workers to eat (so never eat their food) and where our chief uses to her own purposes.

Although some may prefer to carry the bodies down to the chamber, it would be necessary to cross the refectory and the kitchen, causing some bad behavior on the workers / prisoners, or whatever you would like to call them, so to prevent this there is one room in each floor that have a hole.

If you go to the center room, from where we watch the workers in their sleep time, you'll see that there is a handle mechanism that rotates the floors; if you align them properly you will be able to dump the bodies directly to the torture chamber.

Ps.: Keep in mind where the chamber is, to prevent any accidents about throwing bodies in the shower room for example.

The supervisor"

"What the heck is this?" The farmer pony almost yelled.

"So this is some kind of jail. But why would they need to be so cruel to anypony? And there were children too, ACK!" Twilight felt her stomach doing back flips.

"What a horrible place, we must get out of here!"

"I wonder which door this key opens."

"We hafta find out." The earth pony assured firmly.

Leaving the room, both friends walked upstairs until they reached the first basement floor. The door was locked, but they wondered if the key was for that door. Opening it, they found themselves in a short corridor with doors heading to both sides and one small spiral stair at the end of it.

"That must be the center room that the note was talking about." Applejack said.

"Yeah, I guess that there is something important on the chamber that it talks about too."

"Ugh.. you wanna go there?"

"I guess that there is no other way."

"If you say so."

Entering both doors, they found a shower room at their left and a cafeteria and kitchen at the right. The probable access to the chamber was the kitchen, since there was a huge double door with a huge padlock blocking it.

"Alright, let's see how that handles work." The lavender mare said.

Heading back to the small passageway, they walked up the stairs and found the handles that they were searching for and also noticed that the peepholes in each room lead exactly to the center room in where they were now. Both mares saw every room through the holes and mentally marked the ones that contained a hole.

Turning the handles several times they managed to align each hole to the torture chamber.

"I guess that's it. Let's head back to the upper floors and see which door will open and…"

"Well, let's begin from the lower ones" Applejack cut her friend's speech, "The first one that opens up you can get us down with your magic and we reach us to the chamber."

"Yeah, that's a good plan. After all we can't just jump in them; we could get really hurt."

"So let's go, this place is giving me the creeps." Applejack shivered after speaking while they were descending the stairs.

They stopped in their tracks as they saw, at the front of the door that lead to the main stairway, the white coated foal, his yellow mane was in a disorderly fashion, almost covering his eyes entirely.

"Hey it's that brat!" Applejack growled.

"Wait Applejack, don't do anything stupid." Twilight got a hold of her friend with one of her forehooves.

"He knocked me out, of course he is no good." But before Applejack could reach the foal, he ran away heading to the upper floors.

"Get back here!" She screamed.

Suddenly two creatures busted through the door. It was the two headed ponies that they saw before.

"Oh no, not again!" Twilight cursed.

With no further delay, she removed the ice-pick from her magical storage and pierced one of the heads of the monsters closest to Applejack. The farmer pony bucked it on the stomach almost simultaneously. It left a loud snarl and backed a few hooves away but it dashes towards Applejack and manages to grab her with one forearm; the earth pony was struggling to get free from the monster's grasp.

"Darn it, he's strong, help me Twilight!"

Twilight removed the ice-pick from its head and prepared another strike, but the other one hit her head forcefully, making her fall to the ground, striking her chin on the cold floor.

"Twilight help me!" Applejack was being carried away by the creature as Twilight was trying to get off from the monster's hand that was now smashing her head on the ground.

"I need to save Applejack!" Twilight roared. She concentrated her magic on the ice-pick once more and drove it to where she determined as the monster's heart. As she imagined it had stopped his attack and started bleeding intensely. It fell to the floor and began having spasms until it stopped moving completely.

The unicorn removed the ice-pick from the being's heart, cleaned its tip in the creature's coat and held the wooden hilted ice-pick with her mouth to prevent using her magic too much.

"I will find you Applejack, no matter what I need to do!" Twilight ran through the door; heading upstairs determined to find her friend.


	8. Chapter 07

Chapter 07

Reaching for the first floor, Twilight attempted to open the dorm doors, but the ones that were locked, was where the hole resided. On the second floor it was the same situation. She started to get frustrated and worried at the same time.

"Applejack can be anywhere; I am not going to see her die in my hooves."

On the third floor, all the doors were strangely open. Although she found some notes and uniforms, probably from the prisoners, she hadn't found any sign of her friend.

Twilight finally found the room with the hole. It was a large orifice stained with blood in its perimeter and it was almost occupying the entire room as she almost fell from the ledge of it when she entered the room.

She tried to remember if there was a way to enter the chamber and remembered of the padlock that was preventing her to open the torture chamber door.

"How am I going to go down this? If I could find the key to that padlock…"

A gooey sound made Twilight's heart skip a beat. She hadn't noticed earlier, but the walls and the ceiling was covered in some kind of sticky fluid that was slowly dripping from it and a big quantity of small leeches were moving on the ceiling.

Some of them detached from the ceiling and fell over Twilight's body; she felt a slight pain in her back while the creatures buried their heads in her skin start to suck her blood. She stepped back to head out from the room to avoid getting more of them on her but she was surprised by one of the two headed ponies very close to her. This one was bigger and making it impossible for her to pass through it in that way of the corridor.

Her only way out was heading through the other way of the cyclical-corridor. But before she could move herself, she was grabbed by the tail. The monster elevated Twilight a few hooves from the floor and threw her body. After giving a small spin in the air to improve speed, she hit the floor letting out a loud gasp.

Twilight was preparing her magic to teleport away but she was once again in the monsters grip. It threw her again, but this time into the room where the hole was, she slid in the floor and fell right into the hole.

The fall was fast. She landed with a loud thud in a pile of something that she didn't know what it was. It was somewhat soft and made her landing less painful, but nonetheless, her back was aching violently.

"I hope I didn't break any bones…" Twilight's breath was short and fast. She managed to stand up slowly, even though her back side was making her feel much debilitated.

Looking around she discovered that she was actually in the so-called torture chamber itself; there were sets of strange devices hanging in the walls and ceiling, shelves containing series of bottles lined up with unknown fluids inside.

Now moving slowly, she tried to get down from the pile of unknown substances. It was time to go search for Applejack, but she looked down and found out of what the pile was: it was of dead ponies' corpses, all of them with deep scars in their bodies and blood staining their coats and manes.

Twilight's hoof slipped from her sudden fright and rolled all the way down until she hit the floor. Beside her, the pain grew while she stood up quickly and trotted away from the pile of dumped bodies.

The floor was slippery, with something that seemed like fresh blood, possibly from the corpses, or even someone else. 'Applejack!' Twilight thought.

The lavender mare trotted viciously through the entire room only to find nothing. The torture machines were all empty and there was no sign of the farmer pony. 'She could be in that pile.' Twilight shook her head several times, trying to make the bad thoughts go away.

But she heard something, a gear like sound was echoing faintly throughout the room, like if some kind of machine was working. She got distracted by a sudden dizziness and remembered of the leeches. Using her magic she took hold of them and removed them from her backside that began to ache even more.

"Eew, gross…" Twilight threw them to the other side of the room and kept aware of the uncommon sound.

She kept moving closer to it and noticed that there was a small door in the chamber. She opened it with no problems and entered on what was like a small passageway with a low-level ceiling, almost touching her head, it was long but she kept going deeper.

Eventually she started to hear another sound; of screams.

"No no no no no no NO!" Twilight rushed until she found another small door, she busted it open and darted inside. It was somewhat a small room with tapestry hanging on the door's wall and on the right and left sides as well. A table help a variety of instruments like saws, knives, needles, and so on.

"Applejaaaaaack!" Twilight noticed that her friend was bind down to a cross shaped wood plank with a strange machine making it turn in separate ways. The higher part of the machine pulled to one side different from the lower, making Applejack's body twist in an awkward angle.

Cracking noises could be heard from her bones and spine as the device was slowly turning, making the farmer pony's body twist even more as the time went by.

Twilight took hold of the leather straps that was holding the orange earth pony and released them. Her body fell down to the ground, but it was still in the same twisted shape.

"No Applejack, Applejack please don't die, please don't die!" Twilight started sobbing, "I can't let another friend die in my hooves, I just… can't…" She noticed that the earth pony's body hasn't moved since she freed it. She was already dead. Blood was flowing down through her mouth with her ribcage bones exposed, piercing her body from inside out. Nothing could be done.

A loud clinking noise reverberated in the air. Twilight looked back and saw that on the floor was a small purple placard, she took it and noticed an eye picture at the front and the word WATCHFULNESS was written in it.

"No it can't be… happening… not again…" The unicorn looked back to where her friends' body laid dead and saw that something was written in the floor with blood, most likely from Applejack. Her head was spinning as she only managed to read:

"YOU CAME TOO LATE"


	9. Chapter 08

Chapter 08

Once again lying in bed, Twilight opened her eyes. It was nightfall. She got up and headed down stairs and glared at the front door, lost in thoughts, trying to sort her feelings.

She felt her back sore lightly, the wound in the unicorn's neck would be probably healed by that time, but she wasn't caring for the bandages unconsciously leaving it there as it was.

Bad thoughts started to come across her head 'Pinkie… Fluttershy… Where are you now?' A knock on the door made her jump in place.

"Who is it?" Twilight asked but no answer came; she was about to ask again but a soft voice interrupted her.

"Twilight, are you home?" the only pony with that voice would be Fluttershy. "I need to talk to you, I mean… if that's okay… because it's something very important"

"Fluttershy! Can you hear me?" The unicorn asked.

"I guess she's not here, maybe she went to Canterlot or something." The yellow Pegasus almost muttered "I will leave this note to her, so she'll see it when she's back." With this, Twilight noticed that her friend slipped the note under her door.

Twilight heard a light trotting sound realizing that her friend was gone, she got closer to the note and levitated it in front of her. The note had something written on it but it was impossible to read, since the entire paper was soaked in a strange red liquid.

"But how did this happen?" The unicorn asked to herself.

Deciding to not argue with the logic of the world on where she was, she left the note on the nearest bookshelf and headed to the bathroom, the hole was so much bigger that it would fit three ponies now; loud clicking noises could be heard coming from its depths.

Before she entered, she remembered about the placard that she had recently got a hold of. She headed back up the stairs and spotted it on her nightstand. Putting it together with the two others in the magical storage, she went back to the bathroom and slid down into the hole.

The air was thick, making Twilight's breath run short and fast. Although her body was telling her not to get up, she refused to obey to it and rose to her hooves; hearing the cracks of her joints.

"Where am I?" She looked around but it was too dark to see even a hoof in front of her.

A single thin light stream was coming through something that seemed a door from where she was in the moment. She got closer with small hoofsteps, the feeling of being watched poured in her making the unicorn's legs quiver.

Reaching the door, she opened it and found herself in some sort of hall with finely engraved pillars standing at the center forming a circle. Twilight went to the middle of the circle of pillars and looked at the ceiling. It had a painting of Celestia and Luna standing inside a circle with a sun and moon near their respective owners. The unicorn stood there for a moment, figuring each detail that the painting had to offer to her view. She became slightly amused by its beauty and lost track of time as she realized that she was drifting away in feelings.

"Twilight, you must find your friends before something happens…" She left out a heavy gasp.

Looking around, she only found one door, disclosing the one from where she came from.

The lavender mare headed to it and opening the door, she entered in a large room with a big extension of bookshelves creating a maze.

"Canterlot Castle Library?" Twilight almost stammered with excitement by the sight that she was beholding. She started trotting around browsing all the books, looking at their titles, imagining their organization pattern and what she would even start to read first; but she saw somepony else's trotting.

"Hello… is somepony here?" Twilight called.

"Actually there is somepony here. Do you know who it is?" A voice called from the other side of a bookshelf.

"Wait a minute… Pinkie?"

"Yay, that's my name! What are you doing here Twi? Actually you love being here don't you? Books and all the stuff that you like, so many things to read, to learn, to research. After all you are Princess Celestia's star student and…"

Twilight stopped paying attention at the time when a hoof land on her shoulder making her turn around face to face with the pink pony that suddenly appeared near her.

"And that's how I woke up here" pinkie concluded.

"Uh wow… that's a crazy story" twilight added sarcastically.

"Yeah it is right?"

"Pinkie we need to get out of this place"

"Why? Is there some kind of big monster lurking around each corner ready to gobble us up or something?" Pinkie came closer to Twilight.

"Actually, there maybe is…"

"So we gotta run, ruuuun!" Pinkie started to run in circles while screaming until Twilight stopped her friend with her forehooves.

"Pinkie don't be so loud, we don't want to be spotted."

"Oh so it's a secret mission then? I can be very sneaky, yeah sneaky!" She started to float several hooves and kept bending her fore and hindlegs like they were made of some elastic material. The unicorn stared at her with a dumbfounded face.

"Okay, I don't even know why you do this, and I don't even want to know how you do this Pinkie."

"Silly, it's easy you just need to…" A loud cracking noise reverberated through the entire library. Pinkie stopped and looked in Twilight eyes with certain worry. "What was that?"

"I wish I knew Pinkie… I wish I knew"

Another loud crack took place, but this time it was even louder.

"The ceiling!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Twilight was about to say something when the ceiling broke completely and a massive quantity of debris fell onto the floor.

"Pinkie! Pinkie where are you? Pinkie!" Twilight's eyes were sensitive due to the dust that had gone inside them. The dust cloud that the debris falling caused was now dispersing away.

Rubbing her eyes several times, Twilight's view came clear again. Just silence was filling the room now.

"Oh no, not again… I just found her and now we are separated." Twilight came closer to the big debris wall that had been formed, separating her from her friend. "Pinkie, are you okay?" the unicorn asked, but no response came from the other side. The lavender mare sighed.

"I need to do something…" She turned around and noticed that now she was in another side of the library, so she wouldn't be able to return exactly from where she came from.

The side on where she was now had the exact opposite pattern of bookshelves like mirroring the other side.

"So the door will be through here I hope." She went to the direction that she thought would be the right one and came to the conclusion that she was right. The door was equal to the one from the other side of the debris wall.

"Well, this place is surely well designed" She got magnified by the perfection of each gilded carved pillar that stood tall in the library, but the thought of her now lost friend made her stop thinking about good things anyway.

The door that she had found took her to another hall exactly mirrored from the last one, with the same pillars, the painting in the ceiling and a door standing by the other side.

Twilight got closer to the door and took hold of its knob with her magic. 'Maybe this one would lead me to somewhere else besides that dark room', She thought. She opened the door and noticed that the room in where she entered was in fact not dark, but very somewhat well lit compared to the previous. But this wasn't the bad part of the place, the floor and walls were made of some kind of rusted fences, being hung by thick chains fixated in a ceiling that she couldn't see due to the darkness that was engulfing it.

Candles were spread over the fenced floor creating a creepy dim light that made the hair on the back of her neck stand straight up.

"Guess there is no other way…" Twilight was trying to refuse the idea, but she concluded that wasn't really any other way where she could go through. She closed the door behind her and made her way in the new room, taking careful hoofsteps; worried about the sturdiness of the floor.

She went through the only direction that she had, that was her front, for some several minutes. With each hoofstep, she could hear the slight cracking noise that the rusted fence floor was making. Turning her slightly insane in worries since she couldn't even see the real ground beneath her.

A corner came into view; she reached it and stopped for a while, to rest for some minutes.

"Where is this leading me to? Pinkie is in the other side of this place…" She tried to figure out where that place would lead her to and noticed that there was another corner on the other extremity of it. The corridor was making another turn, making it come back in the same way from where she came, but probably leading her to somewhere else.

"So it came back the same way it comes, so I will be in another place in the castle, I guess…" She was about to continue her way to the other side but something landed on the end of the corridor from where she came from.

"What… is… this?" Twilight's breath was running short at that moment; on the other end of the corridor was a huge creature, shaped like a dragon but with a deformed head and limbs, looking like it had passed through some kind of torture. It started to run towards Twilight in a ferocious dash.

"Oh buck…"


	10. Chapter 09

Chapter 09

"Well, looks like I need to find Twilight… I wonder if she is okay." Pinkie was getting little sad about her and her friend being separated but she had a flame inside her heart that told the pink pony that everything would be fine.

She trotted through the maze of bookshelves until she finally found a door that led her to a beautiful hall with pillars standing in the middle forming a circle. She noticed the gorgeous painting on the ceiling and the fine details of the pillars. There was a door on the other end of the hall. As she headed to it, she entered into a new room but couldn't see anything in front of her.

"Hello, anypony here?" The earth pony called.

She kept going further into the room, further into the gloom when she started feeling oppressed by the darkness.

To her relief, the lights turned on. She was in the dancing hall on where she went in the Gala. A moment of nostalgia broke her bad thoughts for a moment when she saw at the center of the room a little colt.

"Hey you!" The colt turned himself, looking now directly into Pinkie's eyes. "Yeah you, what are doing in such a place little colt?" Pinkie got closer to him.

"NO! Don't come any closer to me!" The colt yelled

"Wow, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help and…"

"I don't need anypony's help! I just want to be with my mom, and everypony is trying to stop me!"

"And who would do that anyway, like duh."

"She left me so long ago. But I am going to see her now and no one will stop me from finding her!" With that, the colt ran away through a glass door that leads to the castle's garden.

Pinkie was a little reluctant about following the colt, but she knew that she couldn't let such a little pony stay alone like that. However, it was the Princesses' castle so she thought about letting him go.

But strangely, there was no other way for her to go through so she headed the same way where the colt went.

The garden fenced area wasn't too big and the fence gates that would lead her outside were locked with enormous padlocks.

'Why is everything locked up? Is somepony afraid of something?' Pinkie thought. Glancing around, the earth pony couldn't spot any sign of the colt. The garden fenced area was encircling probably the whole castle. She kept trotting around it until she found an end with a big quantity of debris blocking her path. There was another glass door she entered and saw that she was in a small room with a desk standing at the center with a small pile of books on top of it with the floor covered in a fine tapestry.

She was about to look at one of the books but she heard a loud roar followed by a crashing sound.

"What was that?" Pinkie took a look around and didn't notice anything suspicious as she opened the book and started reading it.

"Argh!" Twilight dodged the creature's charge by a hoof of distance. The monster had almost fallen from the fenced wall that was now falling into the depths followed by an echoing crashing noise.

The lavender mare began cantering as fast as she could but soon she felt the floor trembling as her attacker came closer. She glanced back and tried to find a way to escape from it. The dragon like monster was big, but it wasn't occupying the entire corridor so Twilight attempted to deviate from its way by moving through its left side.

As she hoped, the monster missed her and stopped to turn around and attack again. Twilight darted through the right side of it and managed to gain some distance from her aggressor as it was turning around again to attempt another strike.

The second corner was now closer and Twilight was starting to gain some confidence. Reaching it, she didn't lose any time as she continued cantering towards a door standing in the end of the corridor. 'It's a small door, so this creature will not be able to pass through it… so I'll be safe.' She thought.

When she almost reached the end, Twilight took hold of the doorknob and opened the door, finding herself lucky to unearth a door that wasn't locked up. She darted inside and found another corridor, but this time it was a normal one with another door at its end.

She reached it an opened the door but stopped and looked back. To her surprise the monster wasn't stopping its charge.

"Oh no…" Was all she could say at the moment that her attacker broke through the wall with an immense power, throwing shattered bricks all over the place. Without further delay she entered in the new room; it was exactly shaped as the earlier corridor.

While continuing her frantic trotting she hoped to find another open door at the corridor's end but to her dismay, there wasn't one.

"How I am going to escape it?" Her mind was racing, trying to find some solution.

She stopped at the corridor's end and turned back to face the creature. She found a single way out and hoped that it would work, or else; she wasn't sure of what would happen to her.

Charging her magic, she cantered towards the monster and at the last minute she teleported several hooves past it. As she expected, it didn't managed to stop and hit the wall with a loud crash, she was about to run away through the way from where she came but a scream echoed through the corridor walls.

"Pinkie?" Twilight wasn't sure if it was her friend or not. She turned to the broken wall and saw what she wasn't expecting to see.

Pinkie Pie was curled up under a desk in the center of a small room. The monster bit the desk and threw it out of the way; Pinkie Pie saw Twilight with the corner of her eyes.

"Pinkie! Come here, fast!" Twilight yelled.

Pinkie stood up and ran into Twilight's direction.

"Twilight what is this thing!" Said Pinkie while they were trotting away from the monster.

"I don't know… but I know that it is better to us if we go faster!" Twilight's legs were aching but she wasn't stopping no matter what would come across her.

"Twiiiiliiight!" Pinkie screamed.

"Huh… No!" Twilight turned and saw that Pinkie was caught by the monster's tongue. She was struggling to free herself and managed to bite it. The monster roared in pain and dropped her to the ground. But it came even closer now to the pair of friends as Pinkie Pie stood up.

"Pinkie, watch out!" Twilight screamed.

The pink earth pony turned her head just to see the monster's huge deformed claws hit her in the head, throwing her head-first into the wall.

Twilight took a pile of debris with her magic and threw at the creature's head, trying to focus her strike principally in the eyes. It worked as she expected and the creature started shaking its head side to side with its claws in its eyes, rubbing them ferociously.

Twilight helped Pinkie stand up, noticing that her head wasn't badly injured so she decided to keep going.

All the debris that fell with the monster's rampage made a huge pile where the door once stood, making the passage hard to get through since both friends would need to climb it up to escape.

Twilight decided to use her teleportation spell, she started charging it to use on the two ponies. Pinkie understood and kept herself quiet to let her friend concentrate. The unicorn felt ready to perform the spell, but a loud crack broke her concentration.

A boulder hit Twilight making her fall harshly on the floor with the big stone pressing her body to the ground.

"You're not taking me down so easy!" Twilight roared. She took hold of the boulder with her magic and threw it back to the creature; it dodged the attack and to her surprise it launched its tongue into her direction.

The lavender mare closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it didn't come.

She opened her eyes and saw Pinkie standing there in front of her. Her eyes were frozen, looking into Twilight's.

The unicorn looked down and saw an enlarging pool of blood that was leaking from Pinkie's chest and onto the floor. Twilight gasped as she saw that the monster's tongue had impaled through her friend's flesh. The creature twisted its oral organ inside Pinkie's body, making more blood spit out from the cavity, Pinkie's eyes opened in a reflection of pain.

"P-P-Pinkie?" Twilight stammered.

Twilight gritted her teeth so hard that she felt her head aching. Her muscles tensed up and she started floating several hooves from the floor as she uncontrollably charged her magic and began firing it like lightning bolts at the monster's body. The creature began to cry in pain with each strike.

Twilight's energy drew out; she loosened strength in her legs and fell to the floor exhausted from her onslaught. The mound of deformed and burnt flesh that once was a living being was now lying on the floor, almost unrecognizable due to the attack it had suffered.

Twilight trotted closer to Pinkie who was curled up with her hooves in her injured spot.

"Pinkie…" Twilight sighed. She wasn't even able to cry due to all that she had gone through that day. She couldn't think of anything. Her mind was blank at the moment but a faint breathing sound found its way to her ears.

"Pinkie… I'm sorry…" Twilight stood up and leaned closer to her friend. Pinkie placed a hoof to her friend's cheek.

"Please Twilight… help that colt…" The earth pony's eyes closed, she gave her last breath as her life faded away.

"H-H-help him?" Twilight lay on the floor at her friend's side, staring at the ceiling.

"And now… what should I do?"

**AN: Sorry for the delay for these two but I had some problems with my internet ;) Enjoy people!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Why? Just why?" Twilight was lying in bed soaking her pillow in tears. "There's no reason for this… why is somepony doing all this? I need answers, I. NEED. ANSWERS!"

She got up and stared at the mysterious peephole that led to Fulttershy's home.

"There must be a reason, there must be somepony who can give me an answer, is this some kind of joke? I had not even touched poison joke or anything!" She took hold of some books and threw them all over the floor trying to release her sorrow.

Twilight peeped through the small hole and couldn't see anything inside Fluttershy's home, 'It is already nighttime, so she must be asleep' Twilight thought. But then she heard a knock on the door, in fact, she didn't know exactly on which door the knocking was.

The lavender mare was about to go downstairs to check if the knocking was on her door, but then she saw through the hole that there was somepony knocking on Fluttershy's door. It was hard to see since the door area was almost impossible to see, the only thing she could see exactly was one quarter of the door.

Fluttershy appeared and opened the door. Opening it, she greeted the stranger that Twilight couldn't see.

"Hello, um… how may I help you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, in fact, there is something that you can help me with." A male voice came over.

"And um… err… what would it be?" Her face was flushing.

"Oh, Fluttershy…" By the mention of her name, one of the pegasus' ears perked and she tilted her head showing confusion. "You know me for so long… you know that I came for something that I have been searching since long ago." The stallion stated.

"What, but I… don't know you… I guess…"

"Oh, you sure do!" The stallion suddenly threw a huge bag over Fluttershy and managed to put her inside with an unnaturally fast move, her screams were muffled, almost impossible to hear. Twilight's heart sunk at that moment.

"Ha ha… you sure know me, you may not remember me as I am now but that doesn't matter." The door closed and Twilight could only hear her friend's scream fade away.

"Fluttershyyyy" The unicorn yelled "I need to find her… NOW!"

Going downstairs, Twilight didn't waste any time and went straight to the bathroom.

"What?" Twilight almost yelled in shock. "The hole is closed?"

Her only way to the "other world" was impassable. It was stuffed with a large stone that didn't even budge when she tried to remove it.

"No, no, no, NO" Twilight raced to the living room trying to figure out something that she may have missed. Near the door was a small card. She came closer and picked it up with her magic. It had the drawing of a creepy two horned alicorn holding a trident with its mouth and on the backside something was written.

"With this in hoof, you may sacrifice four souls to go deeper into the abyss."

"What does this mean?" Twilight said. "Four souls… wait." She went upstairs and took the three placards that were in her magical storage and placed them side by side on her bed.

"I have found each one in each different place that I went, so…" She tried to think about something that she may have missed. "No… the last one… I forgot it." She sat on the ground and stared at the floor; feeling her mind sinking into a cold void.

A thought came to her head; there was one place in her house that she hasn't checked yet.

"The basement level!" She acknowledged.

Without any delay, she took the three placards and the mysterious card and went straight down to the basement, turning the lights on as descended the staircase.

In the corner of the room she saw a pedestal with a round stone plate at the middle, circled by four square-shaped indentations.

"Hey… what's this?" Twilight almost stumbled onto something. She looked down and noticed that a purple placard was in the floor. The unicorn levitated it and observed an abstract painting and on the back the words CHAOS were written.

"This is the last one, I can't believe it…how did this get here anyway?" She decided not to worry with this as she organized the placards in the floor in the sequence that she had found them.

Taking another look at the card she detect a circle around the double horned alicorn and four small drawings in the alicorn's upper, lower, right and left sides. The upper one was of a mare, the left one had a river-like drawing, the lower one had an eye and the right one had a set of geometric forms.

"It's in clockwise order…" She noticed.

Picking each one she placed them in the order that she figured out. After that she waited a moment but nothing happened; she sighed.

Taking a closer look at the round plate she observed a small and square mark that would be probably made of ink. She guessed for what that should be and decided to place the card in it since it was almost of the same size. Approaching it to the ink mark, the paper card began to glow and then left her grip, gluing to the plate.

A cracking noise echoed through the room. Twilight ran to the staircase in fright, fearing for something might hurt her. The plate suddenly turned to dust and a hole formed up, now reaching the wall. It had a read painting circling it just like the one that she fund in the abandoned mines earlier and a creepy whistling sound was ringing, coming through the depths of the new-found hole.

"So this is it…" Twilight went inside the hole, this time with no fear. She was determined to find her friend.

_

The air was cold and thick, making Twilight's breath run short. She opened her eyes and tried to figure where she was.

"Where am I?" Twilight said groggily as she got up on all fours.

It was a small room, probably an apartment similar to the ones back in Canterlot where the students of Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns stayed. It was somewhat cozy if it wasn't covered in a thick layer of dust in every corner and furniture.

She noticed a bed, a nightstand, a small closet and a simple desk close to the door. Twilight tried to find something useful there but didn't find anything interesting. A white noise started to ring in the room, or was it in her head? She tried not to think about it and headed to the door. Opening it, she found herself in a narrow corridor with plenty of other doors for the other student's dorms.

The place was totally empty. The former white walls were almost black due to the dust that was gluing somehow to it. The dust on the floor was floating as Twilight was passing through creating a cloud of it. She used her magic to prevent it from entering her nostrils, making them accumulate in the end of the corridor near the door of the room where she woke up.

The buzzing sound started to increase. Now she was almost sure that it was in her head, even when she placed her fore hooves to her ear the sound wasn't stopping.  
It was starting to drive her insane as it was increasing its volume, but a strange chilling groaning started to blend in with the white noise.

Twilight sat on the floor and closed her eyes firmly, trying to surpass the pain that she was enduring. She managed to open her eyes again and heard a faint cracking noise coming from behind. She turned and stared at the end of the corridor. Through the small pile of dust she saw that something was coming out of the wall at a painful slow speed, making her heart sink as she remembered what it was from her nightmarish dream.

It was the ghost looking pony that she saw in her dream, finally getting off of the wall and floating slowly at her direction. The unicorn was frozen in place looking directly into the scarlet eyes that she remembered very well. It started moving faster and as it was getting closer, the white noise rang louder together with the monster's groans.

Like a lightning bolt, something clicked back in place inside her head 'You gotta run Twilight… RUN!' She obeyed her inner self and turned 180 degrees to run away from the creature. She cantered as fast as she could, not caring where she was or where she was trotting through. She glanced back and to her despair the creature was chasing her at high speed overtaking hers.

At some point she came across a corner and made a sharp turn as quickly as she could almost stumbling on her own legs. Taking another glance back she didn't see the monster so she decided to enter a room to hide from it. After some doors, she picked one haphazardly and entered it.

As she expected, the room was quiet in the same pattern as the first one that she was in. The buzzing sound was getting weaker and weaker until it finally ceased.

"Phew… I guess I made it…" She was panting hard but she was glad to be in safety, 'at least momentarily' she thought.

After some minutes of resting, despite the fact that the dust was making her nostrils itchy and sneezing was inevitable, she decided to leave the room. She opened the door and glanced to both sides of the corridor before exiting the room. 'All clean…' she assumed.

The windows were dusty as well but a dim light was piercing through it. She became a little confused.

"But it was night when I left… have I been knocked out for so long? Or does the time here run differently? Or… argh stop it Twilight you got to keep moving and find somepony to explain this place…" She decided to keep the same direction that she was heading when escaping from the monster.

By trotting for a few minutes, it made her reach the other end of the corridor. A wooden double door was open leading to a big set of stairs. Descending it she noticed that she was in a big hall with a red tapestry covering the floor with ivory white walls standing tall forming an ornamented arched roof.

She contemplated it for a moment but something got her attention as her headache was returning. She knew by heart what was going to happen. She turned to all sides to see from where that ghostly creature could be coming from, but she didn't notice anything strange.

Something fell on her shoulder and she jumped in fright by the unexpected contact. A sticky black fluid clung to her coat. She got reckless about it and looked upwards at the exact moment that another drip hit her forehead; the stinky fluid was disgusting her.

A body fell from the ceiling making a loud thud. She backed a few hooves avoiding it from hitting her. To her anguish what fell was what she thought that it was, but this time it was a different ghost. It had a blood red coat and a long mane covering his face and with a knife in its mouth.

It got closer to Twilight and swung its weapon towards her. She was surprised by his sudden fast movement and fell to the floor when trying to avoid its attack. It was preparing for another when Twilight rolled several times over, escaping from injury.

She got up again and trotted towards the closer corridor that she saw as the creature started chasing her closely.

The corridor was leading to another set of student's dorms. Twilight knew that the corridor would have no exit left but she decided to gain all the distance that she could manage to get from her attacker.

At the expected corner she went into a room to try and escape from the creature. It looked like it worked although her head was still aching and buzzing. She heard a cracking noise which was coming from the top of the dorm's bed. 'It is not going to give up this time…' she decided to waste no time and before the creature even managed to get out of the wall, she ran out of the room, cantering as fast as she could.

Back in the main school's hall, Twilight tried to look for another way to go, but the only one was a corridor going under the stairs from where she descended earlier.

Without any second thought she headed the only way she had. The corridor was getting more and more dark, but she didn't care; going deeper and deeper into the darkness.


	12. Chapter 11

Room of Angel  
Chapter 11  
Special thanks to my editor: Rainbowsoldier94

All the lights faded away, Twilight stopped cantering and attempted to create some light with her magic. Her horn produced a dim light but was sufficient enough to make some difference.

She got closer to a wall to get better reference in where she was heading but something odd surprised her. The walls were covered in something that seemed like some creature's flesh. It was pulsating and spilling blood on the floor. Twilight shrieked and started cantering again as her horn light faded and came back several times due to her uneven state of mind.

After some minutes she stopped, defeated by exhaustion. She sat on the floor and made the light in her horn glow brighter. Even the ceiling was covered in the pulsating flesh; Twilight tried not to think of a reason for it being there.

She glanced to all her sides wondering if there was a door or any other passage that she could get through. But there was nothing, she hadn't passed by any door. With the buzzing in her head had ceased, she felt somewhat safe.

Twilight's ears perked up when she had heard something. From the darker part of the corridor a voice called:

"Help!"

Twilight got up instantly and headed with no doubt in the voice's direction. 'Could that be… Fluttershy?' The unicorn wondered.

Reaching what she thought that was the end of the corridor, with no other way to go, she stopped and tried to figure out if there was something hidden from her view.

The flesh covering the walls almost made Twilight throw up, but she contained herself. The lavender mare got closer to the wall to her right and tried to find anything in particular.

The unicorn noticed that something was behind the flesh covering that looked like a wooden door. The only way to see if she was right was to remove the flesh from the path. She bit her lip and swallowed. She concentrated her magic and grabbed a piece of it, putting more and more strength she finally managed to rip a piece of it, blood splattering all over the floor and a few drop landed on her mane.

Fighting some more with the obstacle, she removed all the pieces that were blocking the new-found door.

Her mane was stained with several patches of blood but she didn't even give time to think about it when the voice that she heard earlier rang in the air again.

"Please help!"

"Fluttershy?" Twilight shouted.

"Twilight please!"

"I am coming!" The unicorn got on her front legs and bucked the door down with all her strength.

She ended up in a room shaped exactly like Fluttershy's living room. The lavender mare entered without sparing any time, willing to help her friend. But there was nothing in the room.

Reaching the middle of what seemed like a living room with a couch and some cushions scattered on the floor, Twilight reached the couch and scanned the entire room from that spot. It was actually just a living room with no corridor to a kitchen, bathroom or anything.

Something fell on her shoulder - splinters were falling from the ceiling. Twilight looked up and froze in place. There was a colt on the ceiling with half of his body inside the ceiling holding a large bat in his mouth. Before Twilight could even think of something to say, the colt said:

"So, you're finally here!" he swung the bat and hit Twilight in the head; everything blackened.

_

Twilight groaned in pain, her mind was beginning to come back in place. She opened her eyes and found herself in the same room. She tried to get up but something stopped her form doing so.

"Why can't I…" She stopped mid-sentence when she realized that her legs were tied up. Her heart started pounding faster and sweat flowed down her forehead when she heard hoofsteps coming close.

"Hello, Miss Sparkle" A sinister male voice emanated from behind her.

Twilight didn't even know what to say at the moment. As the stallion made his way to her field of sight, she looked up and saw a white coated pony with a pale yellow mane and tail wearing a black cloak.

"Seems like it is time to begin the fun." He snickered.

"What are you talking about? Why am I tied up? Where and what is this world? Where is Fluttershy, I heard her screams and…"

"ENOUGH!" the stallion shouted, "You talk too much, aren't you the smart one? You should stop asking and start thinking." He gave a sigh and continued, "You will know everything when the time comes."

"But for what reason do you want me here?" Twilight asked.

"I want you to see me having fun with somepony here." As he said this, he went back to the unicorn's back side and a dragging sound could be heard. Clicking noises reverberated in the air and a muffled squeak crept out from somepony behind Twilight.

Suddenly, the stallion grabbed Twilight with his hoof and turned her body, she was face to face with him. He snickered devilishly at her and got out of her front. She saw no one other than Fluttershy, with her hindhooves tied together, with the rope tied to a hook in the ceiling, her body hanging upside down in the air.

"Flu-Fluttershy!" Twilight stammered.

"Mmmmfff… mmmf.." Fluttershy's voice couldn't be clear due to a large piece of adhesive tape covering her mouth. The yellow pegasus started shaking violently in place, but made almost no movement since her wings an forehooves were tied up as well.

"You are not going to do anything to her!" The unicorn roared. She tried focusing her magic but nothing happened. "What is happening?"

"Hahaha, don't worry my little pony, you are wearing a dispel ring on your horn so now you can't interrupt our fun, right Fluttershy?" He turned to the mentioned pegasus with an evil smirk. Fluttershy began to scream but it was useless.

"NOOOO!" Twilight yelled in despair.

"Don't worry, if you don't want to see it just close your eyes dear. I'm just gonna put this here…" while speaking he placed a needle into Fluttershy's forehoof knee, "and do a little scratch here…" He took a scalpel from the couch's arm and cut her abdomen in three different places. They were not deep cuts, but they were bleeding slowly and consistently. The pegasus started to give muffled yells in pain.

Twilight scanned the place and noticed that the syringe was with a tube attached to a bag hanging on a hook by Fluttershy's side containing a colorless liquid inside. The colt noticed the focused look on the lavender mare´s face.

"I guess that you are wondering what this is, right? It is simple, inside here is a drug that will prevent the blood coagulation of our friend here, so you can guess that she will not stop bleeding from these cuts. Does that clarify it?" He said sarcastically.

"Why are you…" Twilight was cut mid-sentence.

"Now if you excuse me, this place is gonna be a mess in a few minutes and I gotta go, so I will leave you two to have a nice chat." He approached Fluttershy and removed the tape from her mouth. "Scream all that you want… 'cause no one will hear you out."

Fluttershy's face held emotions of terror and agony. The cuts were constantly bleeding and her blood began to drip on the floor, drop by drop.

"So… that's it…" Fluttershy sighed heavily "This is how I end…"

"Fluttershy, there must be a way, I just need to…" Twilight tried to do any sort of movement to untie herself but as expected, it was useless.

"Don't… Twilight…"

"Fluttershy, I have seen all of our friends die and you want me to stop trying to save you? I can't stand seeing another one of my friends being killed by crazy machines, monsters… What the hell is wrong with this place anyway?" the unicorn was starting to get angry with her current position.

"I am sorry Twilight…"

"What do you mean?"

"I could have prevented all this to happen… But I couldn't have left that colt abandoned in the library…"

"Wait what? Library?" Twilight didn't understand her friend's words.

"I think that I can't hide it anymore, right?" Fluttershy took a breath and started, "Some time ago, a little while after I moved to Ponyville, I was enjoying my life, taking care of the animals that I love so much. One day, I was trotting to the market to buy some provisions I came across the library. In that time a young couple was living there, taking care of it. In that day I heard the cry of a baby, I never knew that they actually had a baby… anyway, my instincts carried me to the door to know why that baby was crying and also congratulate the couple about their new-born, even though I had never met them really well." Fluttershy stopped for a while with her eyes lost at the door from where the mysterious stallion left.

"And what happened" Twilight asked.

"Well, I knocked on the door several times, but nopony answered me. I was wondering if I should have leaved but that crying wasn't normal, it was a desperate crying, as if the baby was hungry or feeling some kind of pain. After a long waiting I decided to try and open the door. It was unlocked. I entered and found the new-born that I heard the cries lying in the middle of the living room with a single blanket underneath it. It was still with its umbilical cord and all covered in blood. I called for his parents but there was nopony except him and me."

The yellow pegasus closed her eyes and continued.

"I took him and rushed to the hospital. There, he was cleaned and fed. He had no name so… I don't know why… everpony there decided to call him by a very unusual name… Walter… He was living happily in the hospital but he couldn't stay there forever. He was a very happy child. But he had several problems about his health since he was left days without any food. So he stayed in the hospital for something like a year or so."

"But… what about…" Twilight began.

"Wait, I will get there… He befriended everypony in the village. He knew all of us, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and me especially. But he had to leave. He went to an orphanage at Trottingham. After a while he went back to Ponyville but a week after, he committed suicide."

Twilight ears perked up as she heard the last part.

"And what was even stranger, on his right hoof was written 11/21 showing that he had a direct connection with the murder of ten other ponies that happened two weeks before his death. Everypony thought that the murders would stop since he was dead, but it didn't. Ponies started to appear dead again with the same kind of inscription on several parts of their bodies."

"So that explains the numbers…"

"Yes, he is trying to complete some kind of ritual, he created this world to trap us in and kill us, and so he can revive his mother. But the problem is… he believes that the library is his mother… I don't know who made him think that way but well… soon you're gonna be the last one on his list… I am so sorry that I have cursed the lives of so many ponies by saving that baby, but you must forgive me Twilight." Fluttershy started to cry, her tears mixing with the constant blood stream that was forming a pool on the floor.

"Fluttershy please, you just did what was right, it is not your fault…"

"No, I really deserve to die, he was surely abandoned because his parents knew that he was no good."

"Fluttershy you are not thinking straight, you can't confirm something like that in a new-born."

"OF COURSE I AM NOT THINKING STRAIGHT!" Fluttershy busted in anger and despair "It is not you that is going to bleed to death here, knowing that somepony corrupted an innocent pony into a monster, a killer…" The yellow mare couldn't take her tears back and began to cry even more, sobbing loudly. She felt her heart beat begin to weaken with a large pool of blood tainting the floor.

"Fluttershy…"

"So… this is our last goodbye… isn't it… Twilight?"

"I…" Twilight didn't have any idea of what to say at that moment.

"I hope that you find a way out of here, this place is beyond Celestia's eyes. It is beyond any understanding…" Her voice started to become weaker.

Twilight was lost in time and space, seconds seemed like minutes, minutes like hours, she didn't know how long she was there with Fluttershy but she knew something, she was feeling a hole inside her soul. A high pitched noise started to ring in her head.

"I don't have much time, I feel sleepy…" Although the hardship of the moment, Fluttershy's face was calm but stained by the blood flowing through her coat.

The sound grew even louder in Twilight's head. She was losing track of her thoughts when the yellow mare noticed her friend's state of mind.

"Twilight… you have to fight… he just wants to make you lose your sanity, making you an easy target for him. You must be strong, I believe in you after all…"

The mentioned unicorn nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good bye Twilight… You surely made my life happier…" Fluttershy spoke her last and final words.

Twilight couldn't answer.


	13. Interlude

Room of Angel  
Interlude  
Special thanks to my editor: Rainbowsoldier94

(music suggestion)

Twilight woke up in her bed, staring into darkness. She felt a sudden panic. Fear was building up in her core.

But she let it go. She had nothing more to look and fight for. Her friends were gone and now she was alone… again. The thoughts of her life without her friends flooded back to her mind and sent shivers down her spine. She partially regretted all the time that she had lost, although it was important to her education, she felt that she could have spent a little time to make friends.

"Now it doesn't matter anymore." She sighed and rolled over on her bed until she faced her pillow. No tears came to her eyes. She felt lost.

Having friends was what have moved her. It was her fuel: friendship. She never felt so fulfilled in her entire life but, she was skipping something: Celestia. She came to her mind, like a flash of white light in her closed eyes illuminating her soul, guidance…

"If I only could see you… I know that you would know what to do…"

The light that was her mentor faded back to the void that was her core by now.

"So this is the end?" she asked herself.

Now she knew that the one thing worse than not having friends, was losing them.

Twilight closed her eyes…

*****

A loud noise echoes in the darkness. Twilight got up and turned on all the light in her room and searched for its source until a voice invaded the ambient.

"Where is she?" A male voice asked.

"I don't know I… I just… I just heard the screams."

"Search for her guys!" The sound of a couple of ponies trotting was heard.

Twilight knew the source of these sounds; the hole that led to Fluttershy's cottage. She placed her eye in the right spot and noticed that there were police and medical ponies in her living room.

"Have any of you found anything suspicious?"A sturdy looking stallion asked to he's subordinates.

"Nothing sir, no signs of robbery as well…"

"I FOUND HER, SHE'S HEAVILY INJURED!"

"Get her out of here fast! To the hospital, go!"

"She's still breathing sir but she's lost too much blood!"

"What is with these injuries, had she done them to herself?"

"I don't know but look here… these marks… '20/21'. It reminds me of that case some time ago."

"Yeah… Walter…"

"STOP TALKING! WE NEED TO HELP HER FAST!"

All the voices faded as the medics carried Fluttershy way. Twilight couldn't see her friend because they used a hand-barrow to carry her but the unicorn knew that it was Fluttershy.

She felt something inside her spirit, a new found wish to fight.

"So if she's still alive, then there's still hope. I must find her, and this time… I won't fail"


	14. Chapter 12

Room of Angel  
Chapter 12  
Special thanks to my editor: Rainbowsoldier94

Twilight knew where to head to. She exited her room and went down the stairs, but before she could go to the basement she noticed something odd and lonely at the middle of the living room.

Her telescope was on the floor, its tripod lying at its side. As she got closer to it, she noticed a small pool of a red liquid underneath where it was resting.

She hadn't noticed until now that the air felt really thick. She began to feel an immense pressure in her heart.

Something was written on the telescope's body. When she got even closer to it, she managed to read:

"I AM WATCHING YOU… I AM ALWAYS WATCHING YOU"

Twilight stepped back, suddenly feeling as if something was trying to pierce through her head.

"But how this even… Argh I need to maintain focus!"

Fluttershy's voice came back from her memories.

"I have to fight; Walter's just trying to make me weaker…"

With that she hurried to the basement and entered the hole…

_

The beeping sound of unknown machines woke Twilight. She opened her eyes and realized that she was in a hospital dorm. Four heart monitors that were on the side of four beds were emitting the sound that she was hearing. The room was being illuminated by a single light bulb standing at the very center of the room.

She got up from the floor and took a look around trying to decipher what was in her surroundings. The heart monitors were attached to something that was under a white cloth stained with red patches all over it.

Twilight's coat straightened as tension started to increase in her. The sight of what appeared to be four ponies, one in each bed, under the blankets.

Her curiosity built up, but she refused to uncover them. The unicorn decided to find an exit from the room. She easily found the door in the penumbra that was the room and opened with no problem to her relief.

She was in a small corridor with doors at both sides of it, something around ten rows of doors.

"Oh yeah, that's what I need… a lot of doors to open…" She sighed heavily and decided to start trying to open each door. The lavender mare headed to the door in front of her and tried to open it. Locked. In that moment, an idea came to her head.

"Wait a minute…" Twilight had a better idea that would open each door individually. She didn't notice earlier that the ring was no longer on her horn. She focused her magic on all the doors that she could and tried to open them. To her surprise, just one opened.

"Oh come on! How is there always a single way to go? This is starting to annoy me; it feels like this is all a game…" Twilight entered the room. It was very well illuminated compared to the previous one making her feel safe for a while.

The room contained a single bed at the center of it with an empty nightstand by its side. An object was in the bed being covered by a thick blanket. Twilight got closer with light hoofsteps trying to understand what was under it.

Twilight was around ten hooves from the bed when a voice invaded the ambient:

"Who's here? Please don't hurt me…"

The lavender mare felt relieved but somewhat confused by who she found.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"T-T-T-Twilight! How did you get here?" Fluttershy's face pictured the most confused expression that Twilight had ever seen. She walked closer to her friend and placed a hoof in the pegasus' shoulder.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, seems like he failed at his attempt to kill you… and now he is going to pay for what he has done…" Twilight felt a sudden anger buttressing in her heart.

"But Twilight… We don't even know where to go or what to do…"

"Then we must find our way, there must be something in here that will lead us to him… But we need to get out of here don't you think?"

"I guess you're right…" Fluttershy took Twilight by surprise, hugging her tightly. "Thank Celestia that you found me, I don't even know how I got here…"

"Let's not think about that right now… we need to go okay?"

"Yes, let's…"

Twilight helped her friend to get up. She noticed that her belly had three scars and something was also written next to the scars: "20/21". The unicorn felt nervous for a moment but she was relieved that her friend was fine.

Before they could make it out of the room the floor began to shake violently.

"What's happening?" asked Twilight.

Fluttershy stood paralyzed in fear at Twilight's side not even answering her question. Then as quickly as it began, the shaking had stopped.

The yellow pegasus curled up on the floor, trembling in dread while stammering:  
"W-W-What w-was t-t-that!"

Twilight got down and held her friend's head with her hooves, looking directly in her eyes.

"Hey it's over, see? That's why we need to keep going. We don't know anything about this place…"

Fluttershy managed to calm down a bit and got up on all four again. They opened the door to exit the room but Twilight halted in place awestruck.

"What happened here?"

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"When I got here this place looked like a hospital but now… oh no…"

"What is it Twilight? Are you okay?" Fluttershy got closer to her friend.

"This place…I have been here before… this is where I had found Rarity…" Twilight felt the sense of sadness returning at the thought of her friend.

"Twilight, do you hear this too?"

Twilight held back a tear.

"What?"

"This noise, it's making my head ache…"

"No… not again…"

"What do you mean Twilight?"

"There are some ghost-like creatures in this world that makes this sound. I don't know why this happens but the sound warns their presence.

"So you mean that there is one close to us?"

"Probably… we have to get out of here…" With that Twilight and Fluttershy went out of the room. They were at the corridor that lead Twilight to the room where Rarity was the last time she saw her, so as she thought, at the end of the corridor the elevator would be there.

The problem was, Twilight had no idea where the exit of this place could be, as a matter of fact neither did Fluttershy. They kept a fast pace until they finally reached the elevator.

All the other three corridors were blocked by piles of rocks. Only the elevator seemed functional since its lights and panel were on.

"Looks like we can only go down…" Twilight stated.

Fluttershy nodded in assurance and went with Twilight beside her into the elevator. The unicorn pressed the button that indicated the direction to the lowest floor. The door closed and it made its way down.

The elevator hit the floor with a loud thud. The doors opened and both friends made their way out of it.

Twilight looked all around her and noticed that all the other corridors were blocked as well. The only way that was unblocked was the stairs that led her here earilier.

"Oh no, we are trapped in here…" Twilight began.

"Why?"

"The only way that we have to go is a dead end, however…" Twilight remembered that in her bathroom there was a hole that led to her home. "There is a hole that will lead us to my home at a bathroom up here…"

"T-Twilight" Fluttershy's voice was full of fear but Twilight didn't pay much attention and continued…

"So if it's still working we can try to find a way out without something haunting us…"

"TWILIGHT!" Fluttershy screamed. The unicorn was taken by surprise by her usually so calm friend.

"What is it Flutter…" Twilight stopped mid-sentence when she saw what was making Fluttershy so nervous. The creature that she feared the most was making its way out of the elevator ceiling but something disturbed her even more.

"R-Rarity?" Twilight stammered.

The possessed body of the fashionista finally was set free. Her floating corpse began to make its way toward the pair of friends. Her mane was flat and in a darker shade of blue than what her usual style was. Her mane had scratches that bled slowly giving her an even more creepy appearance.

"What happened to her?" Fluttershy asked, terrorized.

"I don't know but, but the last time I saw her she… she…" Twilight felt a tug at her heartstrings.

"I understand…" Fluttershy said in a calmer tone.

"We need to run. She is not between us anymore, she is dead I saw it. She is possessed. This is not our friend." Twilight said with teary eyes.

"Over here Twilight!" Fluttershy started to trot quickly through the only path that they had at the moment. Twilight followed her closely, not daring to look back.

They soon located the bathroom where Twilight had found the hole that led to her home. Rarity's possessed body still chased them but her speed was inferior so they were at a slightly large distance from her.

But to both friends' surprise the hole wasn't there.

"No! This is bad, what would we do now?"

They heard a devilish growl and hugged each other in fear. The ghostly creature that once was Rarity was coming out from the wall where the hole was supposed to be, the creature's red eyes were shining in the semi-darkness penetrating into Fluttershy and Twilight's mind.

"We need to do something Twilight!"

"Let's get out of here! If this place has changed, maybe there is not a dead end in the corridor that is in the next corner.

They exited the bathroom and continued trotting until they reached the corner where Twilight had found Rarity the first time in the world they were trapped in.

In fact, the stairs weren't there anymore but instead, a door adorned with a strange circle with three others inside and with an eye at the top.

"It is our only hope…" Twilight almost whispered.

They came closer to the door and tried to open it but this time she didn't expect it to be closed.

"Dammit! Of all the doors that could be locked it needs to be this one doesn't it?" Raged Twilight.

"Twilight I think we have something worse to deal with now…"

As Fluttershy warned, Rarity's ghost was getting close to them. Twilight checked the door once more, and noticed that there was a key hole at the door knob with a diamond like indentation in its handle.

"There is something here… It's shaped like a diamond…"

Fluttershy turned to see what it was like and asked:

"Rarity's cutie mark?"

"I have a bad felling about this…"

The ghostly Rarity was getting even closer to them, about twenty hooves distance.

"I have a REALLY bad feeling about this…"


	15. Chapter 13

Room of Angel  
Chapter 13  
Special thanks to my editor: Rainbowsoldier94

"Twilight, you have a plan… don't you?" said Fluttershy with an apparent fright in her voice.

"I may have one but I don't know if I could make it."

"What do you mean we don't have enough time?" Fluttershy's voice was showing clearly the panic state that she was facing. Her head ached so much although she didn't know the exact reason of it. Probably due to the creature's proximity to her.

"Maybe the key to this door is with Rarity, if we could look for it… but I don't think that this would be possible, we could probably get hurt and even my magic doesn't seem to work these creatures"

"But we need to something fast, she is coming this way!"

Rarity's ghostly figure started to move into Fluttershy's direction seeing her as easier prey. Her mouth hung open ready to bite the pegasus' flesh. Fluttershy curled up in a ball shrieking in fear.

"I promised that I wouldn't let any of my friends get hurt… maybe I had failed in this several times by now but… I still have somepony that needs me." Twilight caught with her magic a rusted pick axe that was lying on the floor and levitated it to her front. "And I am going to keep my promise."

The former fashionista's possessed body was now five hooves from its prey.

"I am sorry Rarity, I know that you are not in this body anymore but still… it hurts me so much…" Twilight sunk the pick axe into her former friend's body "… to do this…"

The monster's backside was expelling a dark fluid that started to emanate a putrid smell in the ambient. It growled in pain and even though the creature appeared like a ghost it was in fact a physical creature. The pick axe tips were blunt due to the probable excess of use so it hasn't pierce too deep into the monster's flesh.

Twilight didn't take any time and already slammed the creature's body with the pick axe's blunt tip and threw its body to the other side far from her friend. Fluttershy yelped in surprise with the sound of bones being crushed.

The lavender mare's head was spinning due to the pain. The act of looking at the creature caused it to intensify even more, but she wasn't going to give up now, she had to protect her friend at all costs.

Even though she didn't use much magic, she felt exhausted.

She repeatedly slammed the pick axe into the creature's body with all her might; her eyes closed with tears running down through her cheeks and making their way down to the floor. She felt anger in her heart, hatred. Hate towards Walter, who made her loose almost all of her friends, for making them suffer, for making her suffer, for making them die…

Her heart was cold as ice. She felt a hole that nopony could fill again. Even if she and Fluttershy discover a way to escape that realm, she would still feel that gap. She felt a hoof in her shoulder, it was Fluttershy.

She stopped hitting the creature and noticed it has been dead for a long time. Twilight couldn't help herself, she sobbed like a filly, crying for her mom.

Fluttershy hugged her tightly in a warm embrace that nopony else than her could give. After all, it was all that Twilight needed at that moment.

"Fluttershy I… I…" the unicorn sobbed.

"Shhh… I know, don't worry… it's over now… it's over now… let it go." The yellow mare said while stroking Twilight's head.

Twilight felt rather silly from calming down to that since it was something that her mom would tell her but she was in the hooves of the most caring pony in Equestria. She didn't care. She needed to relieve all the pain and sadness that was accumulating in her heart.

"Okay, I guess that I am feeling better now… let's see if we can find anything to get us out of here…"

"Okay then…" Both friends got up. Twilight ran her hoof across her cheeks to wipe out her remaining tears.

She stood closer over her ex-friend's body and tried to find anything. Around its neck was a small silver key that was on an almost invisible string holding it tightly to the creature's body. The lavender unicorn took hold of the key with her magic and removed the key.

"I guess I found it." said Twilight with a small hint of amusement in her voice.

"Hope it works." said Fluttershy

"It has to…" the unicorn added.

As she expected, the key worked perfectly. The door was now unlocked.

Twilight felt wrong for letting her friend's corpse lay there. She turned to see it but she noticed that its skin was strangely almost to the bones; the deterioration was almost instantaneous.

"I am sorry Rarity that you had your life cut short like that…" Twilight couldn't continue; her tears were coming back.

"But we need to carry on, because this would be what she would want us to do." completed Fluttershy.

The pegasus walked closer to Twilight and continued:

"This is just her body now… I am sure that she is watching us from somewhere, supporting and giving strength for us to carry on."

"I know… you are right, we have to carry on… I don't know if I can take losing you again…"

"You haven't lost me at any time, remember that." interrupted Fluttershy.

"Yes." Twilight said, nodding to her friend.

"So let's go then." invited the yellow pegasus.

Fluttershy opened the door and both friends made their way through.

_

Both friends found themselves at a huge spiral staircase that led down to the darkness.

"Guess that this is our only way… go down" said Fluttershy.

"Yeah… let's go"

They descended it for a somewhat long time until they finally reached another door with the same patterns as the previous one that led them to where they were now.

They opened it and entered in a dark room. Twilight lit her horn to provide them some visibility. The room was small and completely empty containing just another door at the other side of it. They reached the door and opened it.

"Wait…" Said Twilight, "I know this place"

"You know?" asked Fluttershy.

They were where Twilight had found Rainbow Dash…

"Burning…" muttered Twilight.

"What's that?"

"Rainbow Dash was burning when I entered this room… I saw her dying…"

"Oh…" Fluttershy's let her head down, her cheeks were tainted by tears. Twilight noticed and wiped them with her hoof. "Thanks…" the pegasus said.

"Like you said, we need to be strong and carry on" Twilight looked to her front, the doors were all opened leading to the fountain that she saw earlier.

They walked until they reached the fountain. The two rooms were now empty, without any books, or any sign of… Rainbow Dash.

"Wow this is beautiful!" said Fluttershy while admiring the fountain's statue.

"Yeah, if this world is created based in the real world, maybe this place is real."

"Yes, but where would she be anyway?"

"It is next to the Royal Sisters castle in the Everfree Forest"

"Oh… well we never got back here since that day…"

"Yeah…"

"When we get out of here, we should see it, in our world." Fluttershy added trying to lighten the mood.

"We're surely going to do that." Twilight confirmed.

While they were speaking a small cloud of smoke was making its way through the air, finally reaching their nostrils, Twilight coughed hard.

"Twilight what is this smell? It smells like there is something burning…"

"Oh my…" Twilight said dumbfounded.

At the corridor that leads to the waterway there was something emanating a strong orange light, something was on fire.

"R-R-R-Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy stammered.

Rainbow Dash's corpse was floating like Rarity's. Her whole body was on fire although it was still possible to discern her colors. She was slowly moving towards both mares with her forehooves directed to the front; of course she wasn't friendly.

"What happened to her?" Fluttershy almost whispered.

"I guess we need to run Fluttershy, there is no time to argue now…" Twilight stated.

"But where will we go?"

"Well if the passage in the mines has changed, there is somewhere here that may have changed too… and I think I know where it is, but we need to pass her first."

They waited for the ghost to get closer, expecting it to be somewhat slow as any other that Twilight saw, but Rainbow Dash's ghost started to float faster in their direction catching both friends by surprise. They rolled on to each side to dodge the sudden attack.

"Twilight I think that this will be harder than it seems…" Fluttershy said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Maybe we could use water to stop her… maybe it's worth a try."

"So I guess you should do it fast!"

Rainbow was coming back for another attack at an even greater speed but this time directed only to Fluttershy, since Twilight was somewhat farther from her friend.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight cantered and jumped towards her friend, tackling her to the floor avoiding Dash's attack.

"Thanks Twi…"

"Don't worry" said Twilight with a hint of a smile. "I am going to try to attract her attention so I can use the water of this fountain…"

Twilight moved closer to the fountain and took a large amount of water with her magic and made a sphere with it for better aim. Dash's ghost was coming back to attack Fluttershy as Twilight noticed in time and took another amount and threw at Rainbow. It surely upset her since she growled with devilish expression and started to head towards the lavender unicorn.

Twilight waited for the right moment to attack. When Rainbow was around ten hooves of distance, Twilight drove the water sphere as fast as she could to strike the ghost. Rainbow was engulfed in the water sphere; Twilight imprisoned the ghost into the sphere for a while before letting the gravity act in the water.

Rainbow's body fell to the ground with a loud thud as the fire extinguished from her body and she was groaning painfully curled up in the ground. Her body was completely bruised and burnt in several spots.

"Rainbow…" Fluttershy sighed.

"We need to go Fluttershy she may regain her strength and come chasing us again."

They moved towards the waterway corridor at a fast pace. After a while they passed in the section where there was a stair to the room upwards but it was blocked, so they continued through the only way they had: forward.

The corridor finally came to an end with a door carrying the same pattern as the previous ones that they came across. The waterway took a turn but it went inside a small hole in the wall leading to somewhere else where they couldn't reach.

They opened the door and were presented with another dark room with another door at the other side of it. They opened this one as well and a bright white light invaded the ambient, both friends placed a hoof in their eyes to protect them from the sudden blinding light.

After a little while they got used with the light and were able to see where they ended. Taking a short look around, Twilight turned to Fluttershy and said:

"I have been here before… we are at some kind of prison…" Twilight instantly remembered of Applejack being killed in the torture machine. It sent shivers down her spine.

"You don't need to talk about it if you don't feel like it Twilight." assured Fluttershy.

"Okay… it was… Applejack." she noticed a small nod from the yellow pegasus.

Twilight heard the sound of a door opening, the door that led to the stairs. The unicorn raise her head to be face to face with a white coated and pale-yellow manned earth pony standing on his hindlegs with a huge and sturdy iron pipe between his hooves. Both friends gasped in surprise.

"Hello girls… looks like I found you two." he said with an evil grin.


	16. Chapter 14

Room of Angel  
Chapter 14  
Special thanks to my editor: Rainbowsoldier94

Both mares looked to each other as if trying to find an answer to what they should do now in that unexpected situation. The stallion broke their train of thought harshly saying:

"So, you two gonna stand there all day?"

They looked at him with terror in their eyes.

"Well let's get down to business shall we?"

He quickly jumped towards Fluttershy, waving the pipe in his hands to hit her. He hit the ground when she rolled away on the floor.

Twilight used the moment to try and take the pipe from the stallion's hoof. She managed to take hold of it with her magic and drove it to her side, but he took a better grip on the pipe and jumped toward her with it in his hooves. He used Twilight's own grip against her, aiming the pipe directly to her head. It was too late when she noticed his attack when the pipe hit her directly in her left eye.

She groaned in pain and fell to the floor; her eye beginning to bleed heavily.

"Haha not so smart after all huh? Let me take care of your friend first." He said.

The unicorn managed to get up with her wounded eye closed shut, several lines of blood tainting her face. She felt anger rising up.

The stallion turned back to his earlier prey. Fluttershy tried to fly away but she couldn't. She felt her wings glued to her sides not moving an inch. She was in a corner and she wasn't able to go anywhere to avoid any of the stallion's attacks.

He came even closer to Fluttershy with a menacing grin in his face.

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck down on Walter's back, he left the pipe that was now in his mouth and fell to the ground. He grunted in pain and turned to see who his attacker was.

Twilight's good eye was bloodshot, she was panting in anger and her horn was glowing abnormally with several sparkles bursting out from it.

"Don't you dare hurt my friend!" Twilight roared.

Walter's eyes narrowed, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to deal with all that magic, but before he could think in anything Twilight created another lightning bolt and hit him followed by several more. He fell to the floor after Twilight's rampage, panting hard.

"You!" Walter muttered.

Not losing any time Fluttershy opened the big double doors and headed outside.

"Twilight let's go!" she called.

The unicorn dispelled its attack and ran together with her friend to the stairs.

"Do you think that you can kill me?" Walter groggily got up on all four again "This is my world! You can't kill me!" He removed a machete from his black overcoat and smiled "I want to see if next time you two have the same luck as you do now."

With that he burst through the door to seek both ponies.

"Do you think that we lost him?" Fluttershy asked

"I hope so..." Said Twilight panting heavily. Her eye hasn't stopped bleeding since their encounter with Walter.

"We need to do something with your eye, it's bleeding too much"

"We need to get out of here as fast as we can, that's what we need…" said Twilight rather bluntly.

"But…"

"Please Fluttershy, there is no problem… we need to be safe first"

They reached the basement floor of the prison in where the waterwheel stood. It was still turning with the current water flowing. Both friends started scanning the room, one on each side of the waterwheel.

"Hey Twilight, look!"

"What is it?"

"It's a first aid box."

There was a small hole in the wall with a glass pane protecting its contents with a small hammer to its side. Twilight broke the glass with the hammer and took hold of the first aid kit. Opening it she found several gauzes, adhesive tape, strings, antiseptic and a pair of scissors.

"We can make a bandage for your eye, allow me." Fluttershy said as she took the contents of the box and made a kind of makeshift eye patch. She then took another piece of gauze and embed it in the antiseptic.

"Look we need to disinfect the wound first so it might hurt okay?" Fluttershy said.

Twilight nodded back allowing Fluttershy to proceed. The yellow Pegasus placed the gauze firmly in her friend's eye. Twilight groaned in pain, the acid feeling made her eyes water up.

Fluttershy removed the gauze and cleaned Twilight's face as well, removing all the blood that has flown on it. She finished it and took the makeshift eyepatch to put on her friend's eye but stopped with a sad expression on her face, Twilight noticed and asked:

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Open your eye again."

"Ouch, it hurts too much."

"I need to confirm something…"

"I'll try…" Twilight opened her eyes with visible effort, Fluttershy yelped in surprise… Twilight noticed something strange as well.

"Wait… I can't see with this eye anymore…"

The lavender mare's eye was heavily bloodshot and with several veins showing that she had some sort of internal hemorrhage.

"My eye… no…"

"Don't worry… umm m-maybe it will recover."

"I would need to see a doctor…"

"Yes" Fluttershy sighed.

"Okay… let's focus okay… uh please, let's go..."

Fluttershy resumed her work and put the eyepatch in the right location and adjusted it to fit properly on Twilight's face, putting the strings around her head.

"Thank you Fluttershy, I think that we should carry this first aid box with us… in case we need it again" The unicorn said.

"Yeah you're right" Assured the yellow Pegasus.

Twilight put the box inside her magical storage and continued searching for anything out of normal. She stopped close to the wall where they were next to and said:

"Hey Fluttershy… can you feel this draft?"

"Actually… I can… but there is just a wall here."

"Maybe a false wall." Twilight got closer to the wall where they were next, situated behind the waterwheel and pressed her hoof into it. She touched the right spot making the wall creak open like a door.

"So they made a door with the same texture as the wall." Twilight assured "Let's see where this goes to…"

They entered the new room. It was completely dark, being illuminated only by the light of the waterwheel room. Twilight lit her horn to provide some sort of light to the room.

The room contained nothing but another weird door at the other side.

"This is strange… I have been in all these places before…" Twilight said.

"We better get moving Twilight… we don't know if that Walter is chasing us…"

"Yeah you're right, let's head on."

They opened the door and soon found themselves at a nicely decorated hall.

"This was the last place I had been before I found you…"

"So maybe we are reaching an end…"

"I hope so Fluttershy, I hope so…"

They heard the sound of a door cracking open slowly; both friends looked at the door at the other extremity of the hall.

"Is that Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy said at a low volume.

The figure of Pinkie Pie was moving slowly towards they direction at a slow pacing with her head down, Twilight examined her appearance but didn't noticed anything strange.

"Pinkie Pie? Are you okay?" asked Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy don't get any closer… we don't know if this is the real Pinkie…"

They stood still for a while. Pinkie Pie stopped and began to lift her head. Both friend gasped at the sight of a faceless Pinkie Pie.

"This-this-this is definitively not her…" Fluttershy stammered.

"Wait… Fluttershy she can't see us… but she can hear us, we better stay still now…"

Both friends walked slowly behind the beautifully ornamented pillars and stood there. Pinkie was trotting at a slow pace and facing different locations as if trying to locate herself in the environment. She emitted from time to time a high pitched noise, almost unnoticeable to Twilight and Fluttershy's ears.

'She is using this sound to guide herself, so if I could make a loud noise to distract her we could make it into the library…" Twilight thought.

Twilight took the torn book from her storage and tossed it towards the other extremity of the hall. Pinkie's ears perked up and followed the noise. Without any waste of time, Twilight took hold of Fluttershy with her magic making the yellow mare leave a light yelp in surprise.

The unicorn made eye contact with her friend and muttered:

"Sorry."

Fluttershy nodded in response as they continued to the door at the other end of the hall.

Reaching there, Twilight let the pegasus down and closed the door slowly.

"Phew I guess we are safe for now…" Twilight sighed.

"Hey Twilight… where are we?"

"What do you mean? Oh…"

Twilight took a look around and noticed that they were not in the library as she expected, they were in a cylindrical room with a spiral stair going down into the darkness.

"Where could this lead us to?" asked Fluttershy.

"Well, I guess we're about to find out… let's go."

They trotted to the beginning of the stairs and looked down. It was a huge fall that would certainly kill anypony that jumped in it.

"We need to be careful Fluttershy… We can't risk falling in here."

Suddenly both friend heard the sound of something trotting into the stairs, they halted in place and looked down. Something was going up the stairs with heavy steps making the stairs shake.

But both friends weren't seeing anything going up, Twilight narrowed her good eye to try to see anything. Out of nowhere, Fluttershy flew past Twilight, but not with her wings, she had been hit by something. The yellow mare hit a wall leaving a loud yelp of pain.

"Fluttershy!"

The unicorn ran towards her friend and created a protective shell with her magic to secure them. Something hit the barrier with an incredible strength making it shatter like a glass pane.

"What is this?" yelled Twilight.

Twilight looked to the floor and realized what was hitting them; she saw the shadow of a pony being made on the ground.

"Camouflage…" Twilight noticed that the floor was covered in a thick layer of dust; she decided to create a gust of wind to lift the dust.

"Fluttershy close your eyes!" Twilight demanded.

"Okay!" The yellow mare did as she was told and closer her eyes.

Twilight closed hers as well and set her plan into action, she created the wind gust and as expected, the dust was lifted from the floor creating a small whirlwind in front of the two ponies.  
Twilight heard the sound of some pony coughing; she opened her eye and saw the figure of a pony in the dust cloud.

"Fluttershy, I need your help!" Twilight said.

Fluttershy got up and opened her eyes with a confused expression.

"Let's buck this creature down this hole!" Twilight continued with an assuring grin.

"Okay." The pegasus replied.

Both friends come close to the figure that was still disoriented as Twilight counted.

"One… two… three… and go!"

Both friends bucked the pony making its body fly towards the hole, it fell screaming in despair as both friends heard a thud echoing from the depths of the hole.

"It was my impression… or was that Applejack?" Fluttershy said with teary eyes.

"Oh my…"

"No don't worry Twilight… I know that this was not our friend…"

"Are you okay Fluttershy?"

"I can take it… Just a little pain in my ribcage and my back, but I don't think that anything's broken."

"Let me see." said Twilight as she touched the Pegasus in the back slightly. "It hurts here?"

"No… it a little upwards."

Twilight slightly brought her hoof up her spine and noticed the pegasus yelp in pain. She looked to Fluttershy with a questioning eye.

"Just to make sure okay?"

"Okay" The Pegasus nodded.

Twilight pressed the spot making a faint cracking noise coming from the pegasus, assuring that everything was back in place.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes I can… but not too fast…"

Both friends descended the stairs from what seemed like an hour until they finally found the bottom of the hole.

"Hey it's the library?" Twilight asked.

In their front stood the Ponyville's library, identical to the one in the real world.  
"Well it's our only way." the yellow mare said.

"Yeah let's head in…" Twilight searched with the corner of her the body of the possessed Applejack but didn't see it. She gave out a small sigh of relief, or of worry, she didn't know exactly.

They opened the door and entered the library house. They closed the door and looked around, big quantities of candles were spread all over the place and the books were all gone from the shelves, but nothing seemed too out of the ordinary.

They noticed a pool of a black liquid at the center of the living room, both mares were concerned but they came closer to it. The fluid was dripping from the ceiling. They looked upwards and noticed a blackened figure of a pony with half of its body trapped inside the ceiling.

"So you two finally arrived" said the mysterious figure.

**[AN.: sorry for the delay 'cause I am working in the alternate endings but next week I hope to have everything done /)^3^(\ THANK YOU ALL!]**


	17. Chapter 15

Room of Angel  
Chapter 15  
Special thanks to my editor: Rainbowsoldier94

"Who are you?" Twilight said harshly.

"You don't need to be afraid of me… Twilight Sparkle."

"How did you know my name?"

"The walls have ears in this world… everything is connected into one place… and this place… is Walter's physical body, that is in the deepest part of this world, deeper than where we are right now…"

"What do you mean? Who are you anyway?"

"Oh sorry I haven't even introduced myself… my name is Joseph and I am one of the victims of Walter's crazy attempt to resurrect his mother…"

After a short but painful stop, he continued:

"Walter's tormented and fragile soul couldn't resist the possibility that his mother could be revived, even though he never met her, he felt lonely… he don't care if his mother left him as a new-born at his own luck in the world, he wants to fill this gap in his heart…"

"But, how do we get out of here?" asked Twilight.

"You need to follow the Crimson Tome and kill Walter's physical body in this world."

"The Crimson Tome?" the unicorn asked.

"Indeed, the Crimson Tome tells about the only way to kill Walter… actually, I had just heard about it but I had never seen it… the book explaining it may be somewhere in this world since when Walter created this world, it was made an almost exact copy of it… I heard that it was located in a secreted archive at the Royal Sister's old castle…"

At that moment Twilight remembered the book that she had found at the fountain and removed it from her magical storage and showed it to the ghostly pony figure.

"Is this the book you're talking about isn't it?" Twilight levitated the book in Joseph's front, opened in the only readable page.

"You have found it… so it is as I expected, you need to find any remains of Walter in this world and bury it inside him with the eight spears, so then he can be killed and all this madness end."

"But, what if we can't find anything?" This time Fluttershy asked.

"Then you will be trapped in here forever until you lose your mind and perish… fulfilling the ritual. Did you see this tool at the other end of the room?"

Both friends noticed a pickaxe at the other end of the room, buried into a bookshelf. They nodded in agreement to the stallion as he continued:

"Use it in your room, because in this one, nothing is going to work anymore since I am long dead. There is a room behind this wall where Walter had killed himself in order to create this place…"

"How does this ritual work anyway?" Twilight asked.

"He needs twenty one victims… nine hearts and his own, at this point the world is created and he can expand this world until it reaches every one of his victims… then comes the giver of wisdom, void, darkness, gloom, despair, temptation, source, watchfulness and chaos and at last he needs the Mother Reborn and the Receiver of Wisdom to accomplish the ritual. I was the giver of wisdom in this sequence and you two are surely the Mother Reborn and the Receiver of Wisdom… if you two are wondering why he hasn't killed you two already, the answer is simple…"

"Because it need to be made in a specific order." Twilight cut the stallion mid-sentence.

"You're right, Receiver of Wisdom… so you can be sure that the next one is the Mother Reborn, although this is the only safe place in this world, it won't last too much longer… soon Walter's power will overwhelm this place and turn it into the same chaos that is the rest of this world, so you two don't have too much time left. Find what is left of Walter in this world and kill him… kill him…"

The stallion's image started to fade in thin air, turning into a black fog.

"Kill him…"

Twilight turned to Fluttershy with a determined look on her face.

"We must try to do this Fluttershy, we can't let him continue this crazy ritual."

"Yes…" said Fluttershy with a strangely groggy voice.

" Is something wrong Fluttershy?"

"I don't feel very good… my head hurts so much…"

Twilight took a close look at the shy pegasus and noticed that the scar on her belly didn't heal. It actually had strangely deepened in her chest and it was turning to black and blood red as if it was glowing.

Twilight didn't understand why that was happening but she didn't take at as a good sign…

"Let's go Fluttershy; we gotta get out of here."

"Right…"

They headed to the corridor's end and took the pickaxe with her magic, on its handle she noticed the word "hope" written on it. The unicorn placed it into the magical storage along with the book and turned to her friend.

"How are we going to get out of here now?" the lavender mare asked.

"Isn't there any of those holes that you talked about around here?" Fluttershy replied taking a look around the room.

"Maybe it is downstairs, let's see…"

Both friends descended to the basement and as Fluttershy guessed, there was a hole at the exact location that Twilight had opened at her home.

"Let's enter it…"

Twilight noticed concern into Fluttershy's face.

"Don't worry Fluttershy… the hole is big enough for us to go through, let me help you…"

"O-okay"

Twilight took hold of her friend's hoof as she entered with her backside-first into the hole. Still holding her friend's hoof she made the way down looking at Fluttershy's eyes to affirm her that nothing bad was going to happen.

Twilight knew that they reached the point where the hole led straight down and stopped to warn Fluttershy.

"Beyond here it is a free fall but don't worry I have done it a lot of times, you will just awake at the end of the hole with nothing wrong okay?"

"Okay… I guess…"

"I will hold you and we will make this together okay?"

"Okay…"

Twilight took hold of both of her friend's hooves and said:

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Now!"

Twilight and Fluttershy fell in the hole.

The wooden floor was oddly cold as Twilight trembled with the sudden coldness. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was at the library's living room floor. She got up and looked around. Everything seemed normal for her. Fluttershy wasn't at her side and she hasn't seen or heard any sign of the yellow pegasus.

(A.N.: Now the story can take one of two routes, choose Twilight's next action)

Search for Fluttershy in the library (go to chapter 16A)

OR

Try to find the secret room that Joseph was talking about (go to chapter 16B)


	18. Chapter 16A

Room of Angel  
Chapter 16A  
Special thanks to my editor: Rainbowsoldier94

Twilight decided to look for Fluttershy first. She headed upstairs to her room but it was empty; the bathroom and kitchen were vacant as well. She became concerned for a moment but the only place left was the basement. She headed down and found that the hole had been sealed like the one in the bathroom.

"I guess that there is no escape now…"

Twilight kept wondering where her friend could be. She then remembered the small hole that lead to Fluttershy's cottage. She went up to her room once more and looked through it to find Fluttershy on her living room floor… immobile.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy can you hear me?" Twilight said with her voice slightly raised to wake up her friend.

Fluttershy mumbled something incoherent as she got up and looked around searching for the source of the voice that she just heard.

"Twilight?" said the yellow mare with a confused expressed on her face.

"Fluttershy I am here, right behind you."

The yellow pegasus turned to the small hole where she could see what looked like Twilight's eye.

"Twilight what are you doing there?"

"I am in my bedroom, I don't know how but this hole ends in your living room somehow…"

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know. We must find the room that Joseph was talking about… Stay where you are, I'm coming for you okay?"

"Okay Twilight, I'll be waiting here." Fluttershy nodded to ensure her answer.

Twilight turned back to the front door and realized that it was still locked.

"Damn, what can I do now?" she asked herself.

She turned and noticed that she was right in front of where Joseph said that there was the hidden room.

Twilight took the pickaxe from her magical storage and removed all the books from the bookshelf. She then hit the bookshelf with the pickaxe. The shelves were removed from the wall as she continued hitting it. The pickaxe strangely pierced into the wooden wall as if it was made of bricks, in fact, it was made of bricks.

'How had I never noticed that the wall was false?' Twilight thought.

She hit it until a large hole was opened, allowing a pony to pass without struggle.

Satisfied with her work, Twilight put back the pickaxe into her storage and entered the room. At the first hoofstep inside, she felt a horrible smell invading her nose. It was a mix of blood, rotten flesh and chloroform. She put a hoof to her muzzle as she finally entered the room. It contained several shelves with bottles of unknown chemicals and series of surgical instruments. There was a light-switch next to her and when she turned on the light she gasped in surprise. At the very center of the room there was a crucifix with the body of an earth pony tied to it that she clearly noticed that it was of Walter's.

She went back a few hoofsteps wondering if he was really dead, his head was down and she became aware that he wasn't breathing. The lavender mare got closer and tried not to throw up due to the horrible smell. At Walter's right hoof there was a set of small keys attached to a large key-ring. Twilight used her magic to take it and exited the room as fast as she could without looking back.

Out of the room, she took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

'Well the only place locked in here is that door so it is my only hope here…' the unicorn thought.

Twilight came closer to the door and tried one of the keys at one padlock. It entered but didn't turn, she kept trying each key until one finally had worked. She gave a sigh of frustration since she would need to try each key again in the next padlock. She removed the already used key from the key-ring and continued trying until she finally unlocked all the padlocks. Twilight removed the chains that kept her imprisoned into that unholy world, the door was open now.

The unicorn burst through the door…

'Finally free' she thought.

But her happiness was cut short, she was not at her home front, it was a small room with five doors at the other end of it.

"No I can't believe this!" Twilight raged.

Suddenly the last door at the left creaked open; Twilight stopped her cursing and looked up to find her friend standing at the room on the other side.

"Twilight! Thank goodness you're here!" Fluttershy hugged Twilight tightly.

'At least I found her' the unicorn thought.

Fluttershy left Twilight hooves and looked into her friend's eyes. Twilight noticed the pegasus aqua green eyes shining with joy with their reencounter.

"I felt so lonely after we fell into that hole. Even though I wasn't awake I had a strange dream where I was standing in the darkness. I felt so lonely but then your voice rang into my head awaking me… thank you Twilight, if it wasn't you, I would be lost in here." the pegasus said with teary eyes.

"Oh Fluttershy don't do this or I'll start crying too." Twilight said. "And don't worry, I couldn't leave you behind in any situation." Twilight assured to her friend.

"Well… where we're going now?" the yellow mare asked.

"I don't know. we need to find what Joseph said as being Walter's remains..." Twilight remembered that Walter's body was at the room in her library. "WAIT! I know… I found Walter's body into the secret room that he pony was talking about!"

"WHAT! You have found his body but…" Twilight put a hoof into Fluttershy's mouth to prevent her to start panicking over hypothetical situations.

"He was dead, I don't know why, when and how, but he… committed suicide into that room… maybe we can use anything there. Let's go."

"O-Okay…"

Both friends went to the room at Twilight's library; the strange smell was relatively weak, almost unnoticeable by now.

Twilight noticed something out of order, Walter's body wasn't there anymore, not even the crucifix. In the crucifix place was a hole, but this one was different from the ones that Twilight had saw, it seemed as it was filled with a black liquid.

"Oh no where is he?" Twilight asked with concern into her voice.

"I-I-I think that I don't wanna guess about it." Fluttershy stammered.

"We need to find anything to be able to finish this madness. Maybe there is something at the other doors…"

"Yes… I hope…"

"But let me check this first…" Twilight took a bottle from the nearest shelf and dropped it into the hole, it fell into the filled hole and a clinking noise could be heard after a little while. "So this black thing is like a… protection to what is down there?" Twilight guessed "I will try to put my hoof in it…" she felt nervous for a moment but the curiosity got the best of her. Twilight reached a hoof to touch the strange fluid but her hoof hit it like if it was solid.

"I can't even imagine what this is… let's leave as it is for now and search for anything useful in the other rooms…" Twilight stated.

Fluttershy nodded in agreement and followed Twilight out of the library.

They stopped in front of the five doors.

"Well I think we could start from the right one and try each one in order… your home was the last one at the right… so where could the others lead?" Twilight said.

"Well let's try it out…" Fluttershy said.

"Yes, let's do this." Twilight replied.

They entered the last door of the left side and found themselves in Rarity's house. Everything was neatly clean and in order. Both mares stepped inside and closed the door behind them.

Out of a corner a little colt passed to the kitchen. Fluttershy and Twilight gasped in shock but the little colt didn't seem to have noticed them.

"What is he doing here?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy remained quiet and followed the colt into the kitchen with Twilight following her closely. The place suddenly became brighter from an unknown source of light. Both mares narrowed their eyes to adjust their vision.

Rarity was there at the stove cooking something in a pan; the colt came closer to her and said:

"Miss Rarity what are you doing?"

"Hello Walter deary, I am making dinner for us." Rarity replied with a big smile on her face.

"Oh…" now he came even closer to Rarity with a little sadness in his voice, "Is true that I will be sent back to an orphanage in Trottingham?"

Rarity seemed shocked with his question and turned to him, lowering herself to met his eyes.

"Who said this to you little dear?"

"I heard uncle Dahlia talking to a stallion that works at the Wish House orphanage that I used to live… she said that I was old enough to enter at something she called The Order… but I don't want to go back there… Dahlia is my new mom isn't she?"

"Uh… I don't know I think I am going to ask her about it okay? Let's have our dinner so you can come back home okay?"

"Okay miss Rarity, can I come to play with Sweetiee Belle tomorrow again?"

"Yes you can." she assured with a wink.

They disappeared into thin air as both Twilight and Fluttershy watched the scenery fading to nothing; they were standing in an empty room.

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"I… I remember something…" Fluttershy replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Walter was adopted by a mare named Dahlia and she came to Ponyville… after a while she went back to the orphanage and then a year or so later the murder of nine ponies had happened followed by his suicide…"

"I don't know how this had happened here, but if you say that this happened, these places are connected to Walter memories?"

"Maybe…"

"Well it seems that there is nothing here… let's try the other ones."

They exited the home and tried the next door which led them to Rainbow Dash's cloud home. Twilight wondered if she would need the cloud walking spell but didn't need it at all as the cloud floor was extremely firm under her hooves.

The place got brighter again like it had at Rarity's home. Rainbow Dash was in her bed snoring loudly.

Rainbow Dash! Wake up Rainbow Daaaaaash!" yelled a voice from outside.

The cyan mare jumped on her bed due to the yelling, she went to her front door and opened it.

"Oh hi you two… what are you two doing here so early?"

"Oh silly, you said that you would play with me and little Walter remember?" Pinkie Pie said from inside her hot air balloon.

"Ah, sorry I forgot about it. I'll be down in a little while okay?"

"Okay then… see you there Rainbow!" Pinkie Pie and Walter waved good bye to the cyan pegasus as the balloon made its way downwards.

The scenery faded turning into a dark empty room just like Rarity's house.

"It looks like his childhood memories are been played here… but for what reason?" Twilight asked more to herself than to her friend.

They went to the next door and entered into the Apple Family house. A table was set up with lots of treats as Applejack and Walter were sitting side by side in it.

"So partner, mind for one more slice?" Applejack asked pointing to an apple pie.

"I want another!" he beamed in delight.

"Here it goes" Applejack put another slice of pie onto his plate and watched the little colt eat it quickly. He finished his slice and turned to Applejack.

"Your apple pie is amazing Applejack! Dahlia never made one for me, it's my first and best apple pie ever!"

"Thanks a lot little fella."

The scene faded again leaving another empty room for both mares to see.

Fluttershy seemed more and more depressed to Twilight's eyes, she appeared strangely drowsy. But she thought about all that she had gone through and decided not to bother her friend.

They went to the next door and there they were at the Sugar Cube Corner reception.

Walter appeared from one of the doors and Pinkie Pie from the other, both running apparently one after another.

"Aha! I found you now!" Pinkie Pie tackled the colt to the floor and started tickling him.

"Ahahaha Pinkie, stop it!" he said between his laughter.

"Now you can't escape me." Pinkie replied with am huge smile. Suddenly the colt freed himself from her grasp and started running again, Pinkie began chasing him again.

"I will get you, you'll see!" the pink pony said.

The image went out.

"So there is just one left…" Twilight said.

She began to move towards the last door but she noticed that Fluttershy wasn't by her side.

"Fluttershy? Are you okay?"

Fluttershy was staring blankly at the last rooms' floor. Twilight tried to shake her friend slightly with her hoof but it seemed to be of no use.

"I need to help him… he needs help… he was such a happy colt." Fluttershy muttered.

"What did you say Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy paid no attention to her friend and turned towards Twilight's library door, she was moving at a small pace with her head down. Twilight came closer to her friend and tried to stop her but it didn't work. Fluttershy was heavier than a boulder. The unicorn noticed that her friend's scars were longer, crossing her entire body and pulsating in a blood red and black coloring.

"Fluttershy what's happening to you?" Twilight took her friend's head and looked into her eyes. Fluttershy's eyes had rolled back; just the white orbs could be seen. Twilight stepped back in shock, sitting in her haunches dumfounded by her friend's appearance.

Entering into the secret room at the library she came closer to the strange hole and stepped at its top, she went down slowly through the strange black fluid; Twilight came closer and managed to take hold of her body that was still out from the hole with her magic but it didn't work. Fluttershy kept sinking into the hole until she couldn't be seen anymore.

The unicorn started panicking.

"She may have been possessed by Walter, I need to save her! But I don't have anything to use to defeat Walter…"

Twilight wondered for a moment, she needed to decide what she should do… and fast…

(Choose Twilight's next action)

Go after Fluttershy inside the hole (go to chapter 17B COMING SOON!)

OR

Check the last door that leads to Fluttershy cottage (go to chapter 17A COMING SOON!)


	19. Chapter 16B

Room of Angel  
Chapter 16B  
Special thanks to my editor: Rainbowsoldier94

Twilight decided to seek the secret room that Joseph was talking about. She turned to face the wall where she found the pickaxe in the other world. Removing all the books from the shelf, Twilight took the pickaxe from her magical storage and she hit the bookshelf as the shelves fell from the wall. As she continued hitting the wall, it pierced strangely into the wooden wall as if it was made of bricks, and in fact, it was made of bricks.

'How had I never noticed that the wall was false?' Twilight thought.

She hit it until a large hole was opened, allowing a pony to pass without struggle.

Satisfied with her work, Twilight put back the pickaxe into her storage and entered the room. At the first hoofstep inside, she felt a horrible smell invading her nose. It was a mix of blood, rotten flesh and chloroform. She put a hoof to her muzzle as she finally entered the room. It contained several shelves with bottles of unknown chemicals and series of surgical instruments. There was a light-switch next to her and when she turned on the light she gasped in surprise. At the very center of the room there was a crucifix with the body of an earth pony tied to it that she clearly noticed that it was of Walter's.

She went back a few hoofsteps wondering if he was really dead; his head was down and she became aware that he wasn't breathing. The lavender mare got closer and tried not to throw up due to the horrible smell. At Walter's right hoof there was a set of small keys attached to a large key-ring. Twilight used her magic to take it and exited the room as fast as she could without looking back.

Out of the room, she took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

'Well the only place locked in here is that door so it is my only hope here…' the unicorn thought.

Twilight came closer to the door and tried one of the keys at one padlock. It entered but didn't turn; she kept trying each key until one finally had worked. She gave a sigh of frustration since she would need to try each key again in the next padlock. She removed the already used key from the key-ring and continued trying until she finally unlocked all the padlocks. Twilight removed the chains that kept her imprisoned into that unholy world, the door was open now.

The unicorn burst through the door…

'Finally free, now I just need to find Fluttershy." she thought.

But her happiness was cut short. She was not at her home front; it was a small room with five doors at the other end of it.

"No I can't believe it! All this work for nothing and Fluttershy is missing, I have to find her fast!"

Suddenly the last door at the left creaked open. Twilight stopped her cursing and looked up to find her friend standing at the room on the other side.

"Fluttershy oh thank goodness that you're okay!" Twilight said while coming closer to her friend but she noticed that the shy pegasus was acting strange. She didn't raise her head since Twilight saw her and she was trotting slowly towards Twilight's home.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" Twilight asked but no answer came from the yellow pegasus.

Twilight placed her hoof into Fluttershy's shoulder while standing at her front; the pegasus didn't stop and simply forced its way through the lavender mare, forcing Twilight to step aside to avoid being stomped.

"Fluttershy, where are you going?"

The yellow mare was trotting towards the secret room where Twilight had found Walter's body and to Twilight's shock, the murderous pony corpse wasn't there anymore. The crucifix was empty and there was a strange hole at its bottom filled with some kind of weird black liquid.

Coming closer, Twilight took her friend's head and looked into her eyes. Fluttershy's eyes had rolled back; just the white orbs could be seen. Twilight stepped back in shock, sitting in her haunches dumfounded by her friend's appearance.

"He is calling me…" Fluttershy whispered.

The yellow mare came closer to the strange hole and stepped at its top and sunk down slowly through the strange black fluid. Twilight came closer and managed to take a part of her body that was still out from the hole with her magic but it didn't work as Fluttershy kept sinking into the hole until she couldn't be seen anymore.

Twilight started to panic.

"What am I going to do now?"

(Choose Twilight's next action)

Go after Fluttershy inside the hole (go to chapter 17D COMING SOON!)

OR

Check the five doors first (go to chapter 17C COMING SOON!)


	20. Chapter 17A

**Room of Angel**  
**Chapter 17A**  
**Special thanks to my editor: Rainbowsoldier94**

'Getting down that hole now is pointless…' Twilight thought. 'What if I can't go back? I need to find something… and my only hope is that last door."

She went to the last door that was from where Fluttershy came out. It actually was her friend's house, neatly organized and identical to her real home.

Twilight was facing the front door of Fluttershy's house as somepony knocked on the door. Fluttershy appeared and opened the door. At this time, Twilight felt a tug in her heartstrings. In a split second, she could swear that the yellow pegasus in her front was her friend, but it wasn't.

"Hi there little Walter! Came to visit me?" Fluttershy asked cheerfully.

"Of course, I am so happy that I'm back to Ponyville after all these years at Wish House…" The foal came closer to Fluttershy and whispered: "I don't wanna go back, you know?"

Fluttershy chuckled and said, "Oh don't worry now, you're with Dahlia right? I bet that she'll take good care of you."

"Yeah…" the colt seemed rather crestfallen at the moment.

"Why don't you come inside and I make you a snack?" Fluttershy tried to cheer the little colt up.

His expression changed completely as he said, "Sure!"

The last scenery faded away as the room was left totally empty leaving Twilight confused.

"But if there's nothing here, then this means that… oh no… I can't lose faith. There must be something that I'm missing." She stated.

She trotted in circles inside the empty room trying to think of something that she may have forgotten to look for, but nothing came to her mind. In her senseless trotting something sounded different on the floor, a spot in the room's right corner was echoing the sounds of her hooves.

"A false floor?" she asked herself.

Removing the pickaxe from her storage she hit the floor with it which pierced easily in the ground and scattered splinters all over within the room. She hit it once again and a hole opened revealing a stairway. Twilight left the pickaxe inside her magical storage once again and headed down the stairs to the new area.

The way down was short. She went down one floor and reached a wooden door. The lavender mare opened it and entered a small room that was dim-lit from a candle on top of a desk at the end of the room. Twilight closed the door and came closer to the desk. There was something hung on the wall that she couldn't discern due to the poor light. A red box and a small black book at the table.

By her instincts she took the book first and opened it. The cover was totally black, no title, no author or figure in it. The tome had something around a hundred pages but they seemed mistreated from time and possibly humidity making reading hard and irksome. She skipped some pages until reaching almost the end of the book as the words were less blurred than in the rest of it. She managed to read:

'_Day 20: The walls seem to be closing in each day that passes by. I don't know if I can take it any longer but I need to preserve these artifacts somewhere before my library is engulfed in this darkness… Has anypony noticed that I am missing? They don't know me that well after all, I am new in Ponyville but… I don't think that nopony would find strange that the library is closed for all these days… maybe I'll wait to start panicking… maybe this is just a dream, and if this is a dream, I want to wake up soon…_

_Day 27: I found a book at the library that may be the answer to my problem… now I know what these strange artifacts means… these eight spears represent each one of his victims… I was lucky to find a piece of an umbilical cord inside the bathroom's trash, the couple that lived here before me is crazy; why would they leave their child in here like they did? I don't even want to think about this… my time may be running short. These ghosts are starting to invade my house but at least I can still hold them off with these strange candles… but one day these will be over and I don't know what I'll do then…_

_Day 35: If somepony finds this, then I still think that this carnage will have an end. Soon they'll find me and I don't know what will happen … I'll hide this here, the eight spears and the only part of Walter's physical body, his umbilical cord, the only thing that can defeat him… I don't know who you are but please use this with knowledge, there will be only one chance… if I had found him I would had done it myself but I couldn't, maybe I was too feeble to understand how this place works or where he could be… all in all, I need to sacrifice my last candle to preserve this place from Walter's grasp and face my destiny… I can't fight anymore… starvation will beat me so I think that it's better to surrender to these things than try to stay hidden here… and I know that they'll find me… no matter where I run to…_

_Day 36: I can't take it any longer, these voices in my head… I give up… I'll just go back to that haunted bedroom, lie down and wait… I am Joseph… and this is my last entry in this cursed diary…'_

Twilight reached the end of the book. She decided to keep it so she put the worn book in her magical reservoir. Her eyes now landed on the small box that Joseph said.

'So there is an umbilical cord in here?' She felt her stomach doing back flips inside her. 'This must smell terrible…' she thought.

Despite her inner warnings she decided to open the box to know exactly what its contents were. Opening it slowly she saw a small piece of an umbilical cord resting in a napkin inside the box. It wasn't reeking as she had thought. Closing the box again she put it in her storage and lit her horn so she could see what was hung on the wall.

It was a big black cloth bag being hung by a hook that was on the ceiling. Using her magic, Twilight took hold of it and removed its contents revealing eight spears, each one with a word inscribed in it: Void, Darkness, Gloom, Despair, Temptation, Source, Watchfulness and Chaos. She placed them back into the cloth bag and then in her storage as well.

'So I finally found it… my only hope to get out of this world alive…' Twilight thought, anxious to end her and Fluttershy's nightmare.

She exited the small room and went back to the library's secret room. She looked to the strange hole and thought: 'So this is it…'

She did what Fluttershy had done and stood on top of the hole. Touching it at first it seemed solid, but as time went by, she slowly started to sink in. The strange surface was now allowing her pass in some way. She closed her eyes when it reached her neck and held her breath. Soon she felt a solid ground touching her hooves.

"So you found me, huh?" a male voice called.

Twilight rubbed a hoof against her eyes and said: "Walter?"

"Indeed… so have you enjoyed my creation?"

"If you mean this twisted world and all the pain that you brought to me, the answer is a no!" Twilight roared.

"Hahaha, you don't even understand your mistake dear Twilight Sparkle… You…"

"It doesn't matter what you think! Do you think that you can revive your mother? You can't do this, you are already dead, DEAD! You're insane! How could you think that a library is your mother?!"

"She is there….I know it…"

"This doesn't matter… where is Fluttershy!?"

By now, Twilight could see the room better: it was a cylindrical room similar to the place where she had found Applejack but had something in the middle emitting a strange noise. Twilight could see Walter somewhat next to her. She backed a few hoofsteps and asked again: "Where is Fluttershy?"

"I think that you need to be quick if you want to see her alive…" He said pointing a hoof to Twilight's right side. She turned and then realized where the strange noises were coming from. Fluttershy was tied to a metal slab with a big rotating saw at the other end coming closer to Fluttershy slowly and aiming at her belly horizontally.

"Fluttershy!"

The lavender mare tried to find a way to reach to her friend's aid but it was impossible to reach by hoof and her magic wasn't working on the knot that was tied to her.

"Twilight… please… help me…" Fluttershy said between her sobs of despair.

"What are you planning Walter?"

"A better question would be... 'How do you expect to save your friend now?'" He said mockingly.

"I will destroy you and this twisted world!." Twilight said decisively.

"May I know how?" He said and then removed a knife from his overcoat.

"With this." Twilight removed the eight spears and the umbilical cord from her storage, showing them to Walter. Before he could execute any action, Twilight put the umbilical cord on one of the spears tip and threw it at Walter with immense speed, piercing into his shoulder.

"Bury part of the Conjurer's mother's flesh within the Conjurer's body…" Twilight stated.  
Walter was staring with a dreadful expression at the lavender mare.

"You… where did you find these?!"

"Joseph… he managed to keep them safe, because he hoped that one day somepony would find it…" Twilight's eyes were staring Walter back, she had no expression in her face; her pupils were small dots, her blood full of adrenaline… and hatred.

Fluttershy couldn't behold the scene presented to her, she closed her eyes tightly. Even though she knew the bad that Walter had done, she remembered the good little colt that he used to be. But it was needed, all that bloodshed needed to be stopped… immediately.

Another spear flung into Walter's direction, now piercing his other shoulder. He fell to the floor, not being able to maintain balance anymore. One after another Twilight pierced him unmercifully, frightfully staring at Walter. Now a single one was left.

Twilight came closer to him and without a word she pierced his skull. The cracking sound echoed throughout the room as his roars of pain finally came to an end.

The room fell in a deep silence. Fluttershy opened her eyes to see that the machine had stopped working and the ties that were binding her were loosening. She looked down to see Twilight using her magic to untie her. Once it loosened completely, Fluttershy opened her wings and hovered until she reached the floor without a sound.

Twilight had an unidentifiable expression on her face as Fluttershy was trying to find words to comfort her friend, but it was useless. Twilight seemed to have noticed her Fluttershy's behavior and put a hoof on her shoulder: "Don't worry Fluttershy… it's over now… it's over…"

"I… I know…"

Both mares turned to look Walter's dead body.

"Is he really dead?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well I had…" Twilight speech was interrupted by a sudden flash of light that emanated from Walter's body. His corpse had vanished leaving something in its place. Twilight rubbed her eyes to re-adjust with the light and came closer to the unknown object.

It was a little colt wrapped into a white blanket, apparently sleeping. Twilight took hold of it in her hooves and showed to Fluttershy, who stood open-mouthed.

"What in the world happened?" the yellow mare asked.

"I don't know… I don't have ANY idea." Twilight answered.

"But I know." A voice rang from behind both mares.

Twilight and Fluttershy turned quickly to see no one other than Princess Celestia standing across the room.

"P-P-P-Princess C-Celestia?!" Twilight stammered.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle… and hello Fluttershy." the Princess said.

"What… what is happening?"

"You see Twilight… Some days ago, I noticed a strange power emanating from an unknown source…I tried to find it but it was invisible to me and my sister… I studied through the course of weeks to try to understand what was happening until I had found a certain book named the Crimson Tome… it was then that I had connected what happened to several ponies in the past…" she looked directly to the foal that was in Twilight's grasp and continued, "and to Walter."

Both mares stood with an astonished expression on their faces.

"So I understood what was happening… and also understood that the only that could stop it… was you Twilight." Twilight seemed to have something to say but Celestia continued her speech, "I am sorry that I wasn't able to help you all. This place was far beyond my powers… I needed it to lose power to enter here… and carry you all home."

"But wait… 'carry you all'? But it's just me and… and Fluttershy now."

"Actually no… All of your friends are alive and doing pretty well might I say."

"But… how?" This time Fluttershy upraised the question.

"In your entire quest I was following you Twilight, I could watch everything in this place, but I couldn't interfere in anything. When you saw your friend dying, only the 'copy' of their bodies had died but their souls not…they would stay alive until the ritual's end. If your soul dies here, it dies in the real world as well, for example… you are in your home by now… and Joseph may be there too…"

"So… the ten ponies left to complete the ritual are not dead?"

"No… they are just 'sleeping' in the real world… I can't save the first nine because they weren't in this world… but you may have noticed that Walter is right in your hooves… he was purified by you."

"So he had been… reborn?"

"This I can't answer for sure but… it's something like this." Celestia took hold of Walter with her magic and brought him to her hooves.

Everypony stood in silence until Celestia broke it: "You may wake up soon… Luna and I will take care of everything…"

"Thanks… Princess…" Twilight said as she hugged Fluttershy tightly and added: "We made it!"

Fluttershy looked to Twilight with the most beautiful smile on her face and said, "You made it…"

The entire room filled with light, both mares felt as if they were levitating until they blissfully fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

A bright and warm sunlight was entering through the curtain-less bedroom window, illuminating every corner of the room.

But this time there was no fear or hate in her heart. This time she woke up to find a different world. Everything was as usual in her home. Everything was in place, just like she wanted it to be. The silence of her bedroom wasn't scaring her anymore, it just brought peace to the lavender unicorn.

The only scar that she remembers of the dreadful experience that she had lived was her left eye. It probably wouldn't heal since she went far too long without any proper care but at least… the nightmare had come to an end.

She got up and trotted downstairs and noticed a letter stood at the table in the center of the living room. She took it and read:

"_Dear Twilight Sparkle, _

_If you had found this then it means that everything had gone well. _

_My sister and I had managed to help those lost souls get back to their bodies in the real world, but they are not yet prepared to come back into activity. The seven last victims of Walter are now at Ponyville's hospital. So all of your friends are there and Walter as well. Dahlia had disappeared a long time ago so we don't know of her whereabouts but I hope to find her soon and end this twisted religion that she partook. _

_All in all, everything may be back to normal. That world had disappeared after we managed to find everypony. _

_I think that your friends would be more than happy to awake from their sleep and find you, so please come to visit them as soon as you read this. _

_I'll be waiting for you… _

_Yours truly, Princess Celestia" _

Twilight finished reading the letter, set it back on the table and exited her home… after all, she had some ponies to visit.

THE END?

A.N.: Yeah that's it! I may write a sequel to this story if people want me to so visit my FIMfiction profile and give your opinions or leave a comment, thank you all for reading!


	21. Chapter 17B

**Room of Angel**  
**Chapter 17B**  
**Special thanks to my editor: Rainbowsoldier94**

Twilight couldn't waste any time, she needed to go after Fluttershy. Her friend's life was at risk and she wasn't going to lose her last friend.

She did what Fluttershy had done and stood on top of the hole. Touching it at first it seemed solid, but as time went by she slowly started to sink in; the strange surface was now allowing her pass in some way. She closed her eyes when it reached her neck and held her breath. Soon she felt a solid ground touching her hooves.

"So you found me, huh?" a male voice called.

Twilight rubbed a hoof against her eyes and said: "Walter?"

"Indeed… so have you enjoyed my creation?"

"If you mean this twisted world and all the pain that you brought to me, the answer is a no!" Twilight roared.

"Hahaha, you don't even understand your mistake dear Twilight Sparkle… You…"

"It doesn't matter what you think! Do you think that you can revive your mother? You can't do this; you are already dead, DEAD! You're insane! How could you think that a library is your mother?!"

"She is there….I know it…"

"This doesn't matter… where is Fluttershy!?"

By now Twilight could see the room better, it was a cylindrical room similar to the place where she had found Applejack but it had something in the middle emitting a strange noise. Twilight could see Walter somewhat next to her; she backed a few hoofsteps and asked again: "Where is Fluttershy?"

"I think that you need to be quick if you want to see her alive…" He said pointing a hoof to Twilight's right side. She turned and then realized where the strange noises were coming from. Fluttershy was tied to a metal slab with a big rotating saw at the other end coming closer to Fluttershy slowly and aiming at her belly horizontally.

"Fluttershy!"

The lavender mare tried to find away to reach to her friend's aid but it was impossible to reach by hoof and her magic wasn't working on the knot that tied to her friend.

"Twilight… please… help me…" Fluttershy said between her sobs of despair.

"What are you planning Walter?"

"A better question would be... 'How do you expect to save your friend now?'" he said mockingly.

"I will save her no matter what I need to do." Twilight said decisively.

"So you gotta be fast…"

The lavender mare took the pickaxe from her magical storage and with her magic, she pointed it at Walter 'I need to be sure that I can defeat him… but if the book was right then I'll be screwed' she thought.

"I don't think you would want to do that. You can't kill me you fool, you can hit me, delay my moves and shed my blood, but it won't make any difference since I AM this world."

Twilight didn't pay any attention to his speech and threw the pickaxe at him, hitting his head. He fell to the floor but soon got back in his hooves, laughing devilishly at her. He took the pickaxe and threw it back to her, Twilight halted the weapon in mid-air with her magic and stared dumbfounded at Walter.

"See? There is no hope"

The lavender unicorn started hearing her friend's cries of fear intensifying; the saw was coming closer slowly but constantly.

Twilight looked to the strange machinery and tried to figure out a way to stop it, but it seemed useless since the only place that she could arrive by hoof was the point between the machine with the saw and Fluttershy through some sort of access ramp. Her only magic that was working was her levitation and restricted only to some objects, she couldn't teleport as well. 'I am such a fool… I don't have anything to use against him... and even if I save Fluttershy from this machine I wouldn't be able to do anything to stop Walter…' Twilight grit her teeth trying to find an answer.

'The 21 sacraments… it follows a specific order, so if I break this order then it will be over… that's why he kept me alive for so long, making me go insane by seeing all of my friends die, he just wants to make me an easy prey…' Twilight looked once again at the machine and thought: 'I promised myself that I wouldn't let Fluttershy die… and this time, I am not going to break my promise.'

The unicorn positioned one of the sharpened ends of the pickaxe to herself: 'I need to do this in a single blow… no mistakes'

Fluttershy knew what Twilight was about to make and shouted: "NO TWILIGHT! Don't do this!"

Twilight looked with a gloomy smile to her friend and said: "I can't break my promise."

"Haha you don't have the courage to do this, you're too weak Twilight Sparkle!" Walter growled.

"You're wrong… I never was surer in my whole life." Without any delay she swung the pickaxe with all her might and hit it against herself in the head.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Walter shouted.

Twilight fell to the ground, a huge puncture wound in her head in the point under her horn, the pickaxe fell at her side, blood splattered over the nearby area. Fluttershy had closed her eyes before her friend did her deed and not dared to open them.

Walter fell to the floor as well, tears were in his eyes: "Mother… I had failed… I had FAILED! I'll never be with you…"

The machine suddenly stopped working. Fluttershy opened her eyes and looked around; the knots had strangely untied themselves. She opened her wings and hovered until she reached the ground. She came closer to Walter lamenting being and lowered herself.

"I need you mother! I tried so hard… and still failed…" He started sobbing like a child.

Fluttershy lay a hoof onto his shoulder; he looked to her. In a split second she thought that he would kill her right away or something alike, but she trusted her instincts. His eyes were bloodshot from his crying but were serene somehow.

Suddenly a flash of light emanated from Walter's body. Fluttershy looked away and when she noticed that the light had faded, she turned her head to see who was there. The little colt hugged the yellow mare tightly and buried his face in her chest.

The light was somehow increasing in the area but Fluttershy managed to see the colt's face, she looked deep in his eyes and said: "Walter…"

* * *

Somehow, she awaked in her house. She got up and looked around, everything was in place. Fluttershy rushed to the window and opened it. With a sigh of relief she inhaled deeply. 'It was just a dream' she thought.

"Aw it's morning already Fluttershy? Can't I sleep a little more?" a child voice echoed in the room.

Fluttershy jumped in place; she turned to see a little colt getting up slowly from his bed set beside hers.

"W-W-W-Walter?!" Fluttershy stammered.

"Yes it's me… don't you remember?" he came closer to the yellow mare and hugged her in a tight embrace.

"I had bad dream last night…" He gave out a soft sigh and continued: "I saw a lot of ponies getting hurt by an evil stallion… I remember Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and you… and this stallion was doing bad things to you all but… I think I saw my mom… or something like it… I remember that I was running through this strange place until a light appeared… I felt so safe…"

Fluttershy didn't understand what was happening but she put a hoof onto the colt's head and caressed it."It's okay now… It's okay…"

* * *

How it happened Fluttershy never knew, but somehow her friends had disappeared. She knew that they were dead but how Walter came back to life with no memories of what had happened in that strange world was a mystery. Dahlia was nowhere to be found as well, since the time when she had carried Walter back to the orphanage.

Walter kept saying that Dahlia told him how he could reconnect with his true mother, that she had taught him dozens of strange rituals and weird chantings, as he said, he had a horrible time back in the orphanage.

After a couple of days, Fluttershy was visited by Princess Celestia.

"Princess?" Fluttershy said surprised.

"Hello Fluttershy, I need to talk to you."

"Me too…"

"And I know what you will ask…"

"Yes…" Fluttershy answered with a sad tone to her voice.

"First… where is Walter?"

"He is sleeping upstairs."

"Oh okay then. So…you may be wondering what had happened huh?"

"Yes… I remember me and Twilight fighting to find a way out of that creepy world… I remember Twilight killing herself to break the ritual…" Fluttershy eyes began to fill with tears.

"Let me explain something first… I knew about the existence of this "alternate dimension" but I wasn't able to interfere in it…I don't know how, but I couldn't… After the nine murders and Walter's suicide, Luna and I had discovered more about this ritual… the 21 sacraments…"

"I see…"

"We tried to find a way to break it but it would cause the death of all the ponies involved in it, but we could see that all that you needed was there to defeat him… Twilight left her heart speak louder and didn't pay attention to what she was told, I admit that she was brave and that the death of your friends was completely unfair. Somehow, you and Twilight managed to awaken something inside his injured heart, a spark that made him remember who he was."

"So that's why he returned to normal…"

"Indeed… he has his memories until the time when he was introduced to a secret religious group called 'The Order'. Dahlia was one of the last members of it so she felt the necessity to pass her acknowledge forward… and she managed to make this poor colt mad."

"But… what about my friends?"

"I don't know where they are… they must be somewhere still inside that world…wandering endlessly…but what bothers me the most is that I can't go there and save them so please… I ask you to, take care of Walter."

"I will princess… I will…"

"I am sorry that you had gone through so much…and I can't blame this little colt about it because… it was not his fault…"

Fluttershy looked to Celestia's eyes and said: "And what about Dahlia? Where is she?"

Celestia looked away in the window direction and answered: "I don't know…she has been missing for a long time…"

"So my friends are still alive, right?"

"Yes… I can still feel their presence..."

"Maybe they are here…but we can't see them… I can still hear Twilight telling to me to trust her… that she wouldn't let me die… she kept up to her promise in the end…"

A tear fell from Celestia's eyes as she said: "Yes she had dear Fluttershy… yes she had…"

THE END


	22. Chapter 17C

**Room of Angel**  
**Chapter 17C**  
**Special thanks to my editor: Rainbowsoldier94**

Twilight decided to check the other doors. She felt that after entering the hole she wouldn't be able to come back. She believed that if Walter was down there she would need something to be able to defeat him.

The other doors were her only hope to find anything that could help in her fight against Walter  
'But what if I don't find anything? Then all this struggle to get out of here will be in vain…' Twilight shook her head to shake the thought, she needed faith now. But faith was hard to hold on to when the last of her friend was somewhere else but beside her.

'If Fluttershy's home was the last door to the left… I guess I am going to investigate the others first, beginning from the last right one…' Twilight thought.

She entered the last door on the right side of the room and found herself inside Rarity's house. Everything was neatly clean and in order. Twilight closed the door behind her and took a look around.

Out of a corner a little colt passed to the kitchen. Twilight gasped in shock but the little colt didn't seem to have noticed her.

'What is he doing here?' Twilight thought.

Twilight followed the colt into the kitchen. The place suddenly became brighter from an unknown source of light. Twilight narrowed her eyes to adjust her vision.

Rarity was there at the stove cooking something in a pan as the colt came closer to her and said:

"Miss Rarity what are you doing?"

"Hello Walter dear, I am making dinner for us." Rarity replied with a big smile on her face.

"Oh…" Now he came even closer to Rarity with a little sadness in his voice, "Is it true that I will be sent back to an orphanage in Trottingham?"

Rarity seemed shocked with his question and turned to him, lowering herself to meet his eyes.

"Who said this to you, little dear?"

"I heard uncle Dahlia talking to a stallion that works at the Wish House orphanage that I used to live… she said that I was old enough to enter at something she called The Order… but I don't want to go back there… Dahlia is my new mom isn't she?"

"Uh… I don't know I think I am going to ask her about it? Let's have our dinner so you can come back home okay?"

"Okay Miss Rarity, can I come to play with Sweetie Belle tomorrow again?"

"Yes you can." she assured with a wink.

They disappeared into thin air as Twilight watched the scenery fading to nothing; she was now standing in an empty room.

'What was that?' Twilight thought: 'I think I'll check the other ones first before making any conclusion…'

She exited the room and tried the next door which led her to Rainbow Dash's cloud home. Twilight wondered if she would need the cloud walking spell but realized she didn't need it at all as the cloud floor was extremely firm under her hooves.

The place got brighter again like it had at Rarity's home. Rainbow Dash was in her bed snoring loudly.

"Rainbow Dash! Wake up Rainbow Daaaaaash!" yelled a voice from outside.

The cyan mare jumped on her bed due to the yelling, she went to her front door and opened it.

"Oh hi you two… what are you two doing here so early?"

"Oh silly, you said that you would play with me and little Walter remember?" Pinkie Pie said from inside her hot air balloon.

"Ah, sorry I forgot about it. I'll be down in a little while okay?"

"Okay then… see you there Rainbow!" Pinkie Pie and Walter waved good bye to the cyan pegasus as the balloon made its way downwards.

The scenery faded turning into a dark empty room just like Rarity's house.

'Hmmm… if this world is so connected to Walter… maybe this is his childhood memories… but why would he let something like this happen… or maybe it's how this place works. Let me see the other room'

She decided to check the next door. As she entered it, she found herself in the Apple Family house. A table was set up with various treats as Applejack and Walter were sitting side by side on it.

"So partner, mind for one more slice?" Applejack asked pointing to an apple pie.

"I want another!" he beamed in delight.

"Here it goes." Applejack put another slice of pie onto his plate and watched the little colt eat it quickly. He finished his slice and turned to Applejack.

"Your apple pie is amazing Applejack! Dahlia never made one for me, it's my first and best apple pie ever!"

"Thanks a lot little fella."

The scene faded again leaving another empty room. She exited it and entered in the next one. She was now at the Sugar Cube Corner reception.

Walter appeared from one of the doors and Pinkie Pie from the other, both running apparently one after another.

"Aha! I found you now!" Pinkie Pie tackled the colt to the floor and started tickling him.

"Ahahaha Pinkie, stop it!" he said between his laughter.

"Now you can't escape me." Pinkie replied with a huge smile. Suddenly the colt freed himself from her grasp and started running again, Pinkie began chasing him again.

"I will get you, you'll see!" the pink pony said.

The image went out.

'So there is just one left…'Twilight thought.

She went to the last door where Fluttershy came out. It actually was her friend's house, neatly organized and identical to her real home.

Twilight was facing the front door of Fluttershy's house, somepony knocked in it. Fluttershy appeared and opened the door. At this time Twilight felt a tug on her heartstrings, in a split second she could swear that the yellow pegasus in her front was her friend, but it wasn't.

"Hi there little Walter! Came to visit me?" Fluttershy asked cheerfully.

"Of course, I am so happy that I'm back to Ponyville after these years at Wish House…" the foal came closer to Fluttershy and whispered: "I don't wanna go back you know?"

Fluttershy chuckled and said: "Oh don't worry now, you're with Dahlia right? I bet that she'll take good care of you."

"Yeah…" the colt seemed rather crestfallen at the moment.

"Why don't you come inside and I make you a snack?" Fluttershy tried to cheer the little colt up.

His expression changed completely as he said: "Sure!"

The last scenery faded away as the room was left totally empty leaving with Twilight confusion.

'But if there's nothing here then this means that… oh no… I can't lose faith. There must be something that I am missing." She stated.

She trotted in circles inside the empty room trying to think of something that she had forgotten to look for, but nothing came to her mind. In her senseless trotting, something sounded different in the floor, a spot next the room's right corner was echoing the sounds of her hooves.

"A false floor?" she asked herself.

Removing the pickaxe from her storage, she began hitting the floor with it. It pierced easily in the ground scattering splinters all over the place. Hitting once more, a hole opened revealing a stairway. Twilight left the pickaxe in her magical storage once again and headed down to the new area.

The way down was short. She went down one floor and reached a wooden door. The lavender mare opened it and entered a small room that was dim-lit from a candle on top of a desk at the end of the room. Twilight closed the door and came closer towards the desk. There was something hung on the wall that she couldn't discern due to the poor light. A red box and a small black book laid on the table.

By her instincts she took the book first and opened it. The cover was totally black, no title, no author or figure in it. The tome had something around a hundred pages but they seemed mistreated from time and possibly humidity making reading hard and irksome. She skipped some pages until reaching almost the end of the book as the words were less blurred than in the rest of it. She managed to read:

_'Day 20: The walls seem to be closing in each day that passes by. I don't know if I can take it any longer but I need to preserve these artifacts somewhere before my library is engulfed in this darkness… Has anypony noticed that I am missing? They don't know me that well after all, I am new in Ponyville but… I don't think that nopony would find strange that the library is closed for all these days… maybe I'll wait to start panicking… maybe this is just a dream, and if this is a dream, I want to wake up soon…_

_Day 27: I found a book at the library that may be the answer to my problem… now I know what these strange artifacts means… these eight spears represent each one of his victims… I was lucky to find a piece of an umbilical cord inside the bathroom's trash, the couple that lived here before me is crazy; why would they leave their child in here like they did? I don't even want to think about this… my time may be running short. These ghosts are starting to invade my house but at least I can still hold them off with these strange candles… but one day these will be over and I don't know what I'll do then…_

_Day 35: If somepony finds this, then I still think that this carnage will have an end. Soon they'll find me and I don't know what will happen … I'll hide this here, the eight spears and the only part of Walter's physical body, his umbilical cord, the only thing that can defeat him… I don't know who you are but please use this with knowledge, there will be only one chance… if I had found him I would had done it myself but I couldn't, maybe I was too feeble to understand how this place works or where he could be… all in all, I need to sacrifice my last candle to preserve this place from Walter's grasp and face my destiny… I can't fight anymore… starvation will beat me so I think that it's better to surrender to these things than try to stay hidden here… and I know that they'll find me… no matter where I run to…_

_Day 36: I can't take it any longer, these voices in my head… I give up… I'll just go back to that haunted bedroom, lie down and wait… I am Joseph… and this is my last entry in this cursed diary…'_

Twilight reached the end of the book. She decided to keep it so she put the worn book in her magical reservoir. Her eyes now landed on the small box that Joseph said.

'So there is an umbilical cord in here?' she felt her stomach doing back flips inside her: 'this must smell terribly…' she thought.

Despite her inner warnings she decided to open the box to know exactly what its contents were. Opening it slowly she saw a small piece of an umbilical cord resting in a napkin inside the box; it wasn't reeking as she had previously thought. Closing the box again she put it in her storage and lit her horn so she could see what was hung on the wall.

It was a big black cloth bag being hung by a hook that was on the ceiling. Using her magic, Twilight took hold of it and removed its contents revealing eight spears, each one with a word inscribed in it: Void, Darkness, Gloom, Despair, Temptation, Source, Watchfulness and Chaos. She placed them back into the cloth bag and then in her storage as well.

'So I finally found it… my only hope to get out of this world alive…' Twilight thought, anxious to end her and Fluttershy's nightmare.

She exited the small room and went back to the library's secret room; she looked to the strange hole and thought: 'So this is it…'

She did what Fluttershy had done and stood on top of the hole. Touching it at first it seemed solid, but as time went by she slowly began to sink in. The strange surface was now allowing her pass in some way. She closed her eyes when it reached her neck and held her breath. Soon she felt a solid ground touching her hooves.

"So you finally arrived huh?" Walter said with a devilish tone.

"Your crazy carnage is over Walter!" Twilight yelled at him.

"Is that so? I think that… "

"Where is Fluttershy?" Twilight interrupted him.

"As you can see she is right there… or at least was hahaha." he said mockingly.

"What do you mean by... oh my…" Twilight looked to the strange room's center and noticed a strange machine being hung by several hooks, a metal slab and a saw cutting the slab in half. But there was something on the slab… with her hooves tied to each corner of the slab Fluttershy's bloody corpse was there, cut in half, completely exposed to Twilight's eyes.

"W-w-w-w-what… WHAT HAVE YOU DOOOOONE?!" Twilight roared.

"You were taking so long that I had to do it alone… but you don't mind right?"

"I AM GOING TO KIIL YOU! YOU MONSTER!"

"May I know how?" He said and then removed a knife from his overcoat.

"With this." Twilight removed the eight spears and the umbilical cord from her storage, showing them to Walter. Before he could execute any action, Twilight put the umbilical cord on one of the spears tip and threw it at Walter with immense speed, piercing into his shoulder.

"Bury part of the Conjurer's mother's flesh within the Conjurer's body…" Twilight stated.  
Walter was staring with a dreadful expression at the lavender mare.

"You… where did you find these?!"

"Joseph… he managed to keep them safe, because he hoped that one day somepony would find it…" Twilight's eyes were staring back at Walter, she had no expression on her face; her pupils were small dots, her blood full of adrenaline… and hatred.

Another spear flung into Walter's direction, now piercing his other shoulder. He fell to the floor, not being able to maintain balance anymore. One after another Twilight pierced him unmercifully, frightfully staring at Walter. Now a single one was left, Twilight came closer to him and without a word she pierced his skull, the cracking sound echoed through the entire room as his roars of pain finally came to an end.

Suddenly a bright flash of light engulfed the room, Twilight felt as if she levitating for a moment until the light faded away revealing that she was in her bedroom.

"It's over…" Twilight muttered.

* * *

That was the worst moment of her life. Everypony at the funeral was in complete silence. Not even Celestia could manage to put into words what she was feeling. Twilight was there, far from the crowd but looking at her friend's graves, each one with their cutie marks drawn in vivid colors.

Her tears had already dried out; her eyes were bloodshot, staring at those graves. She hasn't noticed until now that Celestia was by her side. With a pitiful look on her face Twilight looked to her mentor, no words were needed; her eyes said everything that she wanted. Celestia came closer and hugged Twilight with her wing and there they stood side by side.

She couldn't feel anything. There was no hate, no sadness… it was something worst... emptiness.

THE END


	23. Chapter 17D

**Room of Angel**  
**Chapter 17D**  
**Special thanks to my editor: Rainbowsoldier94**

Twilight couldn't waste any time, she needed to go after Fluttershy. Her friend's life was at risk and she wasn't going to lose her last friend.

She did what Fluttershy had done and stood on top of the hole. Touching it at first it seemed solid, but as time went by she slowly started to sink in; the strange surface was now allowing her pass in some way. She closed her eyes when it reached her neck and held her breath. Soon she felt a solid ground touching her hooves.

"So you found me, huh?" a male voice called.

Twilight rubbed a hoof against her eyes and said: "Walter?"

"Indeed… so have you enjoyed my creation?"

"If you mean this twisted world and all the pain that you brought to me, the answer is a no!" Twilight roared.

"Hahaha, you don't even understand your mistake dear Twilight Sparkle… You…"

"It doesn't matter what you think! Do you think that you can revive your mother? You can't do this; you are already dead, DEAD! You're insane! How could you think that a library is your mother?!"

"She is there….I know it…"

"This doesn't matter… where is Fluttershy!?"

By now Twilight could see the room better, it was a cylindrical room similar to the place where she had found Applejack but it had something in the middle emitting a strange noise. Twilight could see Walter somewhat next to her; she backed a few hoofsteps and asked again: "Where is Fluttershy?"

"I think that you need to be quick if you want to see her alive…" He said pointing a hoof to Twilight's right side. She turned and then realized where the strange noises were coming from. Fluttershy was tied to a metal slab with a big rotating saw at the other end coming closer to Fluttershy slowly and aiming at her belly horizontally.

"Fluttershy!"

The lavender mare tried to find away to reach to her friend's aid but it was impossible to reach by hoof and her magic wasn't working on the knot that tied to her friend.

"Twilight… please… help me…" Fluttershy said between her sobs of despair.

"What are you planning Walter?"

"A better question would be... 'How do you expect to save your friend now?'" he said mockingly.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Twilight started galloping towards Walter.

"No you won't…" he removed a dagger from his overcoat with his mouth and threw at Twilight, she would have done a teleportation spell but it was too fast… and too late for her… the dagger pierced her right shoulder as she fell to the ground.

"How have you expected to kill me Twilight Sparkle? I thought that Joseph would be a threat to me but he wasn't at all. He had a weak body but a strong soul, somehow he found a way to maintain his sanity in this world… of course your friends were much easier…"

"You… why are you doing all this?"

"Haha of course I couldn't defeat you when you were sane… yes it was all planed…you watching your friend's death… some mistakes had happened but hey, everything went better than expected. You let your rage take over you… and now…" he took hold of Twilight's head with one of his hooves and made her face Fluttershy with tears in her eyes: "You'll watch the death of your last friend…"

"You… are a devil…" Twilight said between her gritting teeth.

She was looking directly into Fluttershy's eyes; she could see raw fear in her friend's eyes, the fear of death.

The saw was a mere inch of distance from the yellow mare as Twilight shut her eyes and screamed: "FLUUUUTTEEEERSHYYYYYYY!"

Only the deafening sound of Fluttershy's screams filled the room. After mere seconds, the sound of the saw cutting Fluttershy's flesh took over until it stopped when it hit the metal slab.

Walter left Twilight's head fall to the floor; the lavender unicorn didn't even notice the pain. She was screaming the yellow mare's name repeatedly with all of her might making her throat ache intensively.

After a moment she couldn't contain her tears and curled up in the floor into a fetal position, the knife in her shoulder was no longer hurtful to her, nothing else seems to matter at the moment. Her last reason to keep fighting to be free from this nightmare had been killed, her last hope… gone.

"Mother! Where are you?! Let me in!" somepony called from nowhere.

"Don't worry little Walter, soon our mother will be here!"

Twilight's head began to ache like it never did before, her eyes seemed like they would shoot out from their orbits. The unicorn gritted its teeth and yelled in pain.

"So… it's over…" she managed to mumble.

"Indeed… you're the last one… Twilight Sparkle…" the stallion came closer to the agonizing mare and continued: "But don't worry, I will make sure that you die fast!" he said stabbing her with another dagger but this time directly in her heart, the mare yelped… but her breathing stood calm despite the pain that she was feeling.

"It doesn't matter anymore… I had failed…" she said with a serene expression.

The last thing that Twilight heard was Walter's soft but devilish laugh, then silence and darkness…

The library's door burst open… the police entered quickly, examining the area as a medic team entered as well.

"The area is clear…" one of the police officers said.

"Look at this place, it's a mess… Let's head upstairs, you two come with me!" another one said.

They went upstairs to find a messy room with books scattered all over the place and a lavender pony lying in bed.

"Hey Miss Sparkle are you…" the stallion stopped mid-sentence by what he saw. The lavender mare was curled in a fetal position with a knife pierced in her heart and the inscribing "21/21" on her forehead.

"Oh… my…" he said dumbfounded.

"Mom… I am finally with you." the little colt said.

He was on a couch at the living room, hugging a pillow with a lighthearted smile in his face.

"I finally found you… I am with you now… don't worry…"

THE END


End file.
